The New Girl
by da90schic
Summary: Harry met a woman at Hogwarts. A woman who's past is unknown and future is uncertain. Harry and his friends help her along the way until she met him. Cho is back with a renewed intrest in him but for the 1st time, there's some one else: The New Girl.
1. The New New Yorker

Please R/R!!!! I love to see that people are reading my work! It also helps get new chapters up faster.  
  
Disclaimer: No, am I not J.K. Rowling so therefore I own nothing except my OCs  
  
"This shirt smells like blood and feces."-Tom  
  
"So it's your dad's shirt?"-Mark  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking up to platform 9¾ on the morning of September 1st. They were all very excited and nervous to start their sixth year of Hogwarts. How they all survived the past six years was mind- boggling. They boarded the train and looked at one another. "So, er, Harry, how are you?" Hermione asked breaking the ice as they walked through the brick wall to get to the platform. None of them really talked too much this morning mainly due to Harry's bad mood. After losing Sirius in June, it meant losing the closest thing he ever had to a father or a family. Harry had been staying at Ron's place since the middle of July and Hermione joined them in the beginning of August. They pretty much spent the summer comparing their O.W.L. test scores, catching up, talking about the previous school year, what sort of creature they could find this year to teach them Defense Against the Dark Arts. But the trip back to Hogwarts only brought back the painful memories he had neglected to think about throughout most of the summer.  
  
"I'm fine. Come on, let's go find a seat."  
  
"Er, Harry, Hermione and I have to go and meet up with the new Head Boy and Girl. Remember, we're prefects." Ron said pointing to the train.  
  
"Oh yeah." He said coldly. "See you guys later."  
  
"Oh well, bye then." Hermione said rather nervously and walked off with Ron. The boarded the train and looked at each other. "Did you see the look on his face when we got here? He looked like he was never going to be happy again!"  
  
"Hermione, it's just something he has to deal with. That's all." Said Ron briskly.  
  
"Ron, he's had months to deal with it and he's not getting any better!" She shouted at him. She calmed herself down and looked Ron in the eye. "I'm really worried about him. He's not right. It's unhealthy for him to be loathing like this all of the time. I think he might do something drastic." Tears started to fill her eyes and Ron put a comforting arm around her.  
  
"Come on. He's not going to do anything stupid." He said trying to move along. The two found the Head Boy and Head Girl with the rest of the prefects and joined them. Meanwhile Harry still didn't board the train. He was looking over at a girl who looked about his age. A girl he had never seen before. She had dark ravenous hair the exceeded three inches or so past her shoulders giving her a very seductive look. She had rather pouty lips that only added to her beauty. Everything about her seemed dark and mysterious, but not evil. No there was no way this woman could have an evil bone in her body. She seemed different from the other girls at Hogwarts. She was special. She was hugging an older looking woman, probably her mother Harry thought, and headed toward the train. Oh no, Harry thought, she's heading for me. The dark haired girl came straight up to Harry.  
  
"Is this the platform to get to Hogwarts?" She asked. Harry was right she was not like the other girls. She was American. She had a type of American accent that he had heard in gang movies about the mafia. There was also something rather peculiar about her. Knowing that he had never met this girl, she did not gawk at his forehead like every other witch or wizard he had met.  
  
"Yeah. Are you new here?" Harry was now feeling more nervous than ever. He was not very good when it came to the opposite sex.  
  
"Yeah, I'm starting in my sixth year. I'm Sabrina. I just moved here from New York. Who are you?"  
  
"Harry Potter." He said staring into her hazel eyes. New York, of course! Her accent wasn't as thick as he had heard in American movies but she certainly didn't have an accent from anywhere else.  
  
"Um, since I really don't know anyone yet, being it my first day, can you show me around?" She asked looking nervous for the first time throughout their short meeting.  
  
"Sure. It'd be my pleasure. Come on. Let's go on the train. Here, I'll take your trunk." He said starting to drag it along.  
  
"Do you mind if I do it?" She asked looking a bit uncomfortable. "Not to be rude or anything but where I come from strangers don't normally agree to hoist their stuff unless something's in it for them. It's just a natural thing you learn to live with."  
  
"Sure I guess." He said not knowing quite what to say. They boarded the train together and found a compartment for themselves. At first he hoped to run into some people he knew so he could introduce Sabrina to some people but when they started talking more, he felt rather pleased that it was just the two of them. They both sat down and Harry looked at Sabrina. There had been something bothering him since he introduced himself. "You know, you're not like most people." He said genuinely.  
  
"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Questioned Sabrina.  
  
"It's a good thing. Usually everyone stares at my scar and goes nuts over me and treats me like god."  
  
"Why would they do that? It's just a scar shaped like a lightning bolt." She said bluntly. Harry looked at her. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I am supposed to go nuts over it or something?"  
  
"No, it's just.you've never heard of Voldemort have you?"  
  
"No. Who's Voldemort?" She asked not afraid to say his name. Harry looked at her stunned.  
  
"He was the most fierce dark wizard of all time. Doesn't ring a bell?" Said Harry wondering if somebody had put a memory charm on her.  
  
"No. In the states we have our own dark wizards to worry about." She said. "What was so special about this Voldemort guy?"  
  
"He killed everyone that stood in his way! He didn't care who he killed as long as he got power. Up until 15 years ago he was everyone's biggest threat! Most wizards still can't even say his name."  
  
"Okay put if this guy is as bad as you said he is why isn't he reeking havoc right now?" Said Sabrina looking confused.  
  
"Because of me." He said looking down. He told her everything from the beginning. He talked about how he had killed his parents and how the spell backfired. He wasn't sure if he wanted to talk about how his parent's friend betrayed them but when the time came that he could mention it, he felt so comfortable around her that he didn't mind saying. He didn't go on to all of his adventures because it was better if she just found out a little at a time. By the end of the conversation Sabrina looked at him with her jaw almost hitting the ground.  
  
"Wow." She was at a lost for words. "Oh my god. No wonder you were surprised when I didn't say anything to you about it."  
  
"Yeah but I hate when they do it. It's so annoying. Most of the Slytherins at school think I enjoy the attention but everyone else knows I don't."  
  
"The slither-what?" She asked looking at him as if he had three arms. Just then, Ron and Hermione opened the door to the compartment and walked in. "Hi Harry." Ron began. He looked over at Sabrina. "Hi, er, I don't know your name." Said Ron with a bit of embarrassment.  
  
"It's okay. I'm Sabrina. I'm new here from the states."  
  
"I'm Ron and this is Hermione." Ron said blushing at her. Hermione waved.  
  
"We're friends with Harry." She said diligently taking a seat next to her. "So where in the states are you from?"  
  
"New York." She said. Hermione gawked at her.  
  
"Really?! I've read about the magic there and it's absolutely fascinating. What school did you go to?"  
  
"The East Coast Academy of Magic." She said. Hermione, once again, looked fascinated. Ron and Harry looked at one another and rolled their eyes.  
  
"Wow! I heard about that place. Since it's in Manhattan, where did they hide it?"  
  
"Hid it?" She questioned. "They don't need to hid it really. There are so many weird places there it just blends in. All of the muggles think that we're all just a part of a weird cult. Most of them are used to us. We can pretty much walk around in our robes on the streets if we want." Like Harry, Hermione became fast friends with Sabrina. They chatted about different things like the history of wizards in America. Ron looked at Harry once again.  
  
"Could Hermione bring up a more boring topic?" He said. Harry laughed but unfortunately Hermione and Sabrina heard Ron's comment and Hermione looked annoyed.  
  
"Sorry, but I've actually found someone that doesn't always talk about Quidditch." She said angry.  
  
"You have Quidditch here?" Asked Sabrina excitedly. "I love Quidditch! We couldn't play in the city because there wasn't enough room but my mom took me to some games upstate."  
  
"Harry and Ron are on the Quidditch team at school." Hermione said. Sabrina looked at them. "Ron's keeper and Harry's seeker."  
  
"I was seeker. Not anymore." He said with disappointment. Sabrina looked sympathetically at Harry.  
  
"Aw what happened?"  
  
"This real big," Harry said something that made Hermione yell at him, Sabrina laughed, "kicked me off the time because she hated me and thought I was telling her lies all year."  
  
"Were you?" She asked with a cocked eyebrow.  
  
"No. That woman was nuts. She took away everything I loved at Hogwarts. Thank god Hermione and I got her trampled by centaurs." He said with a smile.  
  
"What?" She asked with a laugh. She looked at Hermione and she nodded her head. "That's it. I gotta hang out with you guys from now on. I love getting into mischief."  
  
"That's good because for the past five years we have been getting ourselves into more dangerous situations than anyone at this school! And it's all thanks to our dear friend Harry." Ron said patting his friend on the back. Harry smiled nervously at Sabrina and she smiled back. What a wonderful smile, he thought. "So do you know what house you're going to be in at Hogwarts Sabrina?"  
  
"No, the letter said I find out when I get there."  
  
"I hope you're in Gryffindor with us. I really need another girl to hang around with." Said Hermione. Sabrina smiled.  
  
"What are these houses?" She asked looking at them.  
  
"There's four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. You go to Hufflepuff if you're loyal, Ravenclaw if you're smart, Gryffindor if you're brave, and Slytherin if you're a slimy git or a prat." Ron said.  
  
"Ron!" She said alarmingly. "That's not what you need to be in Slytherin."  
  
"You're right, you have to be a Death Eater in training." Harry said correcting her. Sabrina let out a small laugh.  
  
"Well I guess you're right considering Voldemort was the heir of Slytherin." Hermione said. Ron flinched at his name. "Oh grow up Ron."  
  
"Sabrina didn't know who Voldemort was. I had to explain everything to her." Said Harry. Ron flinched again.  
  
"Why are people so afraid to say his name. Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort! See? It's not so bad." She said. Ron was holding his hears and was saying shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up over and over again. Sabrina starting laughing hysterically and so did everyone else with them.  
  
"You guys suck." Ron said finally and crossed his arms. "I hate you all."  
  
"We love you too." Sabrina said winking at him. Harry looked at Hermione and they began to laugh. They were so happy to have found someone that fit so perfectly into their little group. Harry was among the happiest. He just hoped to god that she wouldn't be in Slytherin when they got to Hogwarts. Just then, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle opened the door to their corridor. Hermione and Harry stopped laughing.  
  
"Well, well, well what do we have here?" Draco said looking at Sabrina.  
  
"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Harry asked. Malfoy smirked.  
  
"Fulfilling my duties as prefect Potter. I'm sorry to have been so rude." He said once again looking at Sabrina. "I'm Draco Malfoy and these are my friends Crabbe and Goyle. And who are you?"  
  
"Sabrina Constantine."  
  
"Pleased to meet your acquaintance." He said reaching her hand and kissing it. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other. Harry had a feeling in his gut as if someone had just knocked the wind out of him. To Harry's delight, Sabrina took her hand back quickly and looked at Malfoy with disgust.  
  
"Yeah, okay." She said annoyingly.  
  
"Surely you must be a Slytherin. No other girl in any of the houses has such a beauty like yours." Malfoy said trying to be suave and Sabrina was not falling for it.  
  
"Hey what's with your hair?" Said Sabrina to Malfoy. He looked slightly worried.  
  
"What's wrong with it?" "You look like a matticon." Everyone in the compartment, including Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, looked at each other. No one knew what it meant. It must be some word that they use over where she comes from, Harry thought even though it didn't even seem like an American word.  
  
"What's a matticon?" Ron asked her.  
  
"It's a slang word in Spanish." She said just as she said the meaning. Harry, Hermione, and Ron burst into laughter. Malfoy and his cronies stood there. Malfoy was more annoyed than before and it was quite obvious to everyone else.  
  
"Filthy American. I bet you're a Mudblood too."  
  
"Nope. Pureblooded, not that it matters or anything. Any man that prides himself on something as stupid as how long of a pure magic background he has is obviously compensating for something else that he can't pride himself on." She said matter-of-factly. Once again all of the Gryffindors laughed as all of the Slytherins stood there.  
  
"You should really choose your friends more carefully Constantine. Becoming one of Potters little friends is like asking for a death wish. But you've already experienced that multiple times haven't you Potter? Come on lets go." Said Malfoy with a sneer then shutting the door. Hermione and Ron began laughing almost as hard as before.  
  
"Sabrina that was great!" Ron said with a huge grin. "We haven't even been able to embarrass him like that and we've been trying for years! Wasn't that great Harry?"  
  
"Yeah sure." He said looking down. Hermione looked at Ron giving him that "I told you so" look. Sabrina looked down at Harry.  
  
"Harry, are you alright?" He looked up at the sound of her voice. She was looking worried and a little confused.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." He said trying to smile. "That really was great what you said to him. Couldn't have said it better myself."  
  
"Thanks. What's wrong with that kid?"  
  
"He's a bastard. And why did he kiss your hand?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't know but if that slimy bastard touches me again I'm kicking his ass." Said Sabrina in her New York accent. Ron laughed and Hermione shook her head. Harry smiled at the thought. She's one of us, he thought. And he was glad to have her. 


	2. The Unexpected, but wonderful, twist

The ride to Hogwarts that year was pure fun. Harry was happy to see that Hermione and Ron got along well with Sabrina. She had an exciting life back home and seemed like the type to try anything once. She talked about the different creatures they had back in New York and how no muggles seemed to notice. Harry liked that fact that nobody in the states really knew who he was. He could probably walk into a wizarding store and have a normal life there. Well, as normal as he could make it, he thought.  
  
Before they knew it, they were at Hogwarts. They got off the train still in their muggle cloths. They had forgotten to get changed on the train. They saw Hagrid gathering all of the first years with the familiar call of "Firs' years! Firs' years this way!" Hagrid moved through the crowd and over to Harry and his friends. "Hello 'Arry! How was your summer?"  
  
"Alright. Hagrid this is Sabrina Constantine. She's new here from the states."  
  
"Hello there Sabrina. It's a good thing you came 'ere when ya did with all of 'em killings an' all."  
  
"What?" Ron said in a shocking tone. She looked at Sabrina but she ignored her and continued talking to Hagrid.  
  
"Yeah, that's why my mom decided to move here. Safer than back home."  
  
"Well, it was nice meetin' ya Sabrina. I better be gettin' back to 'em firs' years. See ya aroun' 'Arry! Hermione. Ron." He said just as he walked over to the first years. The rest of them looked at Sabrina.  
  
"Sabrina, what was Hagrid talking about? What killings?"  
  
"I'll tell you later." She said as they boarded the cabbie. On the other side of the platform at the same time, Malfoy was standing there staring at Sabrina with his friends Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson.  
  
"That girl is so incredibly hot." Malfoy said. Crabbe and Goyle nodded and grunted in agreement.  
  
"I don't see what's so great about her." Sneered Pansy with jealousy. "She's with Potter and miss perfect Granger."  
  
"That's because you're just jealous of her Pansy." Said Malfoy still not taking his eyes off of her as she talked to Hagrid. "She's gorgeous and she's a pureblood. You can't get much better than that." Pansy crossed her arms as the four of them boarded a cabbie of their own.  
  
When Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Sabrina got to the castle, Sabrina was in awe. "Wow. This place looks like a dream."  
  
"Wait until you start your classes then you'll see how much of a dream it is." Ron said depressingly. As they went through the front doors of the building, Sabrina looked around still in awe of the place. As Harry had gotten used to his school surroundings, he noticed the little details less and less. "Sabrina you look as if you've never seen a magical building before."  
  
"I have but my old school was just a plain old building in the middle of a gigantic city. It was nothing at all like this! This is like going through Medieval Times or something!" As they headed for the Great Hall for the Beginning of Term ceremony, Professor McGonagall stopped the four of them in their tracks.  
  
"Hello, Sabrina. I'm Professor McGonagall; I'll be your Transfiguration professor for your remaining time here at Hogwarts. On behalf of the headmaster and the rest of the staff, welcome to Hogwarts. I see you already know these three."  
  
"Yeah, Harry helped me out and showed me where to go when I got to the platform." She said giving Harry a cute smile. Harry's stomach felt odd and he smiled back. "He's been helping me out all day."  
  
"Well then for your generous efforts to help our newest student Potter, fifteen points to Gryffindor. I hope you all don't mind but I have to steal her away for a minute so we can get her schedule ready and sort her before the first years. Come along Ms. Constantine." Said Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Bye guys. I'll see you later." Sabrina said following Professor McGonagall. The three of them started walking to the Great Hall. Harry, still thinking about the smile Sabrina had given him before, was still smiling like a fool. Ron looked at him and waved his hand in front of his face.  
  
"You there mate?" He said. Harry quickly snapped out of it.  
  
"Oh yeah. Sorry." Said Harry quickly.  
  
"So what about that Sabrina? Is she hot or what?" Ron said excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose so." Harry said trying to be modest. He secretly thought she was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen in his life.  
  
"Well I like her. She's so nice and she is smart too. Unlike someone!" She said looking directly at Ron.  
  
"What?" Asked Ron.  
  
"You're so thick. I'm going to go over and see Ginny. I haven't talked to her all day." Said Hermione as she got up and left the table to sit with Ginny.  
  
"So now that the wench left. Are you thinking of asking Sabrina out?" Ron asked quietly.  
  
"What? No, of course not. We're just good friends." Harry said quickly. Ron cocked his eyebrow.  
  
"Oh Harry, thank you so much for helping me out today. You're so strong and handsome. I'd like to blow your- -" Said Ron in a girly voice trying to imitate Sabrina. Harry interrupted Ron before he finished his sentence.  
  
"Sh! Shut up!" He said as he took away his hand from Ron's mouth. He looked down then looked at Ron. "Alright, I do fancy her but if I do ask her out, do you think she'll say yes?"  
  
"I don't know mate. She sounds like she will." Said Ron.  
  
"But I get really nervous around girls. Especially when I like them."  
  
"Just pretend you're talking to Hermione or something. Besides you seem really comfortable in front of her."  
  
"Okay, number one, don't ever say anything about me asking out Hermione in any situation. That is just disgusting. She's like my sister. And number two, yes, I'm more comfortable around her than other girls but I'm no good on dates. Remember last year with Cho?" Harry started starting to sound paranoid. "The date lasted about an half an hour and she ran out of the coffee shop crying. And remember when Cho and I kissed? She cried then too!" He said then putting his face in his hands.  
  
"But still, Cho's a little crazy. She's pretty, but all she did last year was cry. She hasn't been right since Cedric died." Said Ron. Harry looked up at him and stared at him. Ron knew he shouldn't have mentioned Cedric. "Er, sorry. I know you don't like talking about it." Just then, Sabrina started running towards Harry and Ron.  
  
"Guys! Guess what? I'm in Gryffindor!" She said happily sitting across from Harry and next to Ron.  
  
"That's great!" Said Harry smiling. The truth was that it was great. He couldn't wait to learn more about her.  
  
"Where's Hermione?" Sabrina asked just as Hermione came walking over and sat next to Harry. "Oh there you are! I'm in Gryffindor!"  
  
"Congratulations!" Hermione said. "You can room with me, Lavender, and Parvati. We have an extra bed in our dormitory.  
  
"Awesome! We're going to have so much fun." She said grinning. The four of them chatted a while before the sorting started. "That hat thing was so weird. I don't like anything that go through my thoughts like papers in a filing cabinet." Harry had to laugh. He didn't like his sorting either. He remembered the hat saying he'd do good in Slytherin. When the sorting was over, they all began chatting again mainly about how small and silly looking the new first years looked. When they began eating, Ron looked over his shoulder over at the Slytherin table.  
  
"Hey Sabrina, guess who's looking at you?" He said with a smirk on his face. Sabrina dropped her fork in disgust.  
  
"Please don't say that Malfoy kid. He's so creepy." She said following Ron's eyes. She saw Malfoy staring at her and he winked. She turned around quickly. "Ugh, that prick. I'm going to cut off his dick and shove it down his throat." Hermione look like she was going to choke on her food. Harry and Ron laughed hysterically.  
  
"Sabrina!" She said looking at her across the table with her eyes bugging out.  
  
"What? I know, I've got a mouth like a sailor. But hey, it got blondie out of our compartment on the train today, didn't it?" She said bluntly. Ron turned around once again to survey the room.  
  
"He's not the only one staring over here. Look at Cho." And just as Ron said, Cho was staring over at Harry with his friends. She kept glancing at Sabrina then at Harry.  
  
"Who's she?" Sabrina asked Harry.  
  
"She's my, er, ex-girlfriend." He said not looking up from his mashed potatoes.  
  
"She looks jealous Harry. Maybe you should go over and talk to her." Hermione said.  
  
"She ran out of the room on me. She broke up with me. If she's jealous about something let her stay jealous because the way she reacted on Valentine's Day was ridiculous." He said looking at Hermione. Sabrina was still looking at Cho.  
  
"I have an idea." She said. "Harry do you want to get her back for breaking up with you?"  
  
"Not really as long as it doesn't involve physically harming her or going over to her." Said Harry.  
  
"Alright then. Hermione sit here next to Ron but make sure Cho can get a clear view of me sitting next to Harry."  
  
"You're not going to start a food fight are you?" Hermione asked before getting up.  
  
"Nah, too messy. This is better." Just as Sabrina said, Hermione got up and sat next to Ron as she sat next to Harry. She turned to him and started talking. "Okay, what we're going to do is make her believe that me and Harry are going out." Harry's heart jumped. Ron looked at Harry and smiled. "Harry put you're arm around me like this." She said as she took his arm and wrapped it around her shoulder. Harry felt unexpectedly comfortable. "Good now Ron, get closer to Hermione."  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?" Ron asked looking annoyed.  
  
"It's so she can get a good sight of everything and get full blast of it." She said. Harry smiled at Ron trying to hold in his laughter as Ron and Hermione got closer together. "Alright. Is she looking over here? Good. Harry what ever you do just don't get up and scream." Before Harry knew it, Sabrina was kissing him. Harry felt extremely awkward but he was enjoying it. Just as he was about to kiss back, Sabrina stopped. They were very close to each other and she smiled. Harry looked over at Cho's table and realized that she wasn't there.  
  
"Where did she go?" Harry asked his friends.  
  
"She left as soon as you two started snogging." Ron said smiling. He was still very close to Hermione but he looked like he was comfortable about it now.  
  
"Yes! It worked! I'd like to thank everyone who was involved in this production. Hermione and Ron of course who without them sitting by one another could Cho have never seen Harry and I. Which brings me to Harry whom without which would've made me look stupid if I was kissing the air." She said smiling at Harry. Harry smiled and started blushing. Hermione looked at Ron.  
  
"Um, Ron. You can move now." She said with uncomfort.  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry." He said turning scarlet. The two slid apart. Before they knew it, it was time for them to go back up to Gryffindor tower. Hermione and Ron left and headed to the front of the back to show the first years where to go. Sabrina and Harry walked alone. They remained silent for a while until Sabrina started talking. Harry was still thinking about the kiss.  
  
"Um, what happened in there." she began not sounding as confident as she did before, "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have but it seemed like a good idea at the time. Plus you did get rid of Cho."  
  
"Yeah." He said. That was the only thing he could say. What he really wanted to do was tell her how much he liked the kiss and pick her up and start snogging again. "You're a good kisser." Sabrina looked down, smiled, and chuckled.  
  
"Thanks. I was a little nervous."  
  
"So was I. Maybe one day we could get together or something?" He said fidgeting a little. She looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"I'd like that." She said. She was looking more seductive than ever to Harry. He smiled back at her.  
  
"Cool." He said. He wanted to take her hand. He saw it next to him. He should grab it, he thought. Just grab it.  
  
"Here we are." Hermione said. Harry didn't even realize where his legs were carrying him. Harry and Sabrina went through the portrait of the Fat Lady and into the common room after saying the new password, Tenacious Teapot. Sabrina looked around the common room and smiled.  
  
"Do you like it?" Harry said standing next to her. She turned around and smiled at him again.  
  
"I love it! It's so cozy!" She said losing her tough New York personality. Hermione came up to Sabrina bringing Lavender and Parvati with her.  
  
"Sabrina, this is Lavender Brown and Parvati Patel." Said Hermione as the two girls waved and Sabrina smiled back.  
  
"Are you really from New York?" Lavender squealed.  
  
"Yeah." Sabrina said with discomfort. Lavender and Parvati looked at each other and grinned.  
  
"How are the guys there?" Said Parvati gleaming.  
  
"Most of them think with their dicks and are total jackasses but some of them are alright." Lavender and Parvati flooded Sabrina with questions as they went up the stone steps to the girls' dormitories. Hermione followed looking as if she was sorry she had introduced them to Sabrina. Harry watched Sabrina until she was out of sight. Harry was the only one left in the common room, or so he thought.  
  
"I bet you enjoyed your kiss tonight didn't you mate?" Harry turned around and saw Ron standing beside him.  
  
"Loved it." He said smiling. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"That's my business, not yours. You got your wish didn't you?"  
  
"I wanted to talk to talk to her, not snog. Well, the snogging was alright, but still."  
  
"Damn she moves fast." Ron said shaking his head as the two boys went up to their dormitory.  
  
"I asked her out on a date."  
  
"Oh really? What made you do that?" Ron said looking at Harry curiously.  
  
"I don't know. I was thinking of what I saw in Snape's pensive. My Dad was so good with girls I kinda felt like I owed it to him. Besides the fact that she's absolutely gorgeous." Said Harry. Ron smiled.  
  
"Good you stuck that in there in the end. It would be kinda weird if you were thinking of your Dad when you ask out a girl." He said with a smirk. 


	3. Checking Your Pulse

"One day I want to start my own nudist colony."-Tom  
  
"Dude you tried that on the bus, remember? It was just you hanging out naked."-Mark  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day, Harry and Ron woke up early. They dressed quickly and quietly trying not to wake Neville, Seamus, or Dean. As they got downstairs, Sabrina was already there sitting with Hermione looking at a book. Sabrina looked up and smiled. "Hey Harry! Hey Ron!"  
  
"Hey, what are you doing?" Harry said looking at her book.  
  
"I'm just showing Hermione some pictures. Want to see some before breakfast?"  
  
"Sure." Said Harry sitting next to Sabrina. Ron sat next to Hermione. The next page in Sabrina's photo album had four different pictures. One stood out in front of Harry. "Who's this?" He questioned Sabrina. The picture contained Sabrina sitting at a table of what looked like a party. A boy that looked about their age was holding her tight in his arms. It looked like the picture hadn't been taken too long ago.  
  
"Oh that's nobody." She said quickly. Hermione looked at her.  
  
"That's nobody? By the looks of it I'd say it was your boyfriend or something. Look at the way he's holding you and looking at you. It looks like he's in love!" Harry shot Hermione a look. He felt his stomach sink down to his hips. He hoped to god that he wasn't Sabrina's boyfriend.  
  
"We were in love for a while. Before I left we said we'd stay together but were allowed to date other people. It's just a long, long story I really want to get into right now." She said looking at the floor the entire time. Harry looked down at her and realized tears were streaming down her face.  
  
"Sabrina are you okay." Ron asked looking at her with concern. She didn't answer. Ron looked at Harry and mouthed, Say something!  
  
"Er, Sab?" She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Harry did not have a very good past with crying girls.  
  
"That's what he used to call me!" She said sitting up.  
  
"Who used to call you Sab?"  
  
"Him! Nick! I miss him so much. This is the longest we've ever been apart." She said hysterically. She leaned over to Harry and put her head on his shoulder still covering her face with her hands.  
  
"I'm sorry." Harry said genuinely.  
  
"It's okay. You didn't know." She sat up and wiped her tears. "God Harry I'm sorry. I've practically been molesting you since dinner last night."  
  
"It's okay. I don't mind. It's, er, good you get this out. It's not good if you keep it in." He said patting her on the back.  
  
"You're right Harry. Thanks." Said Sabrina as she sat up and walked over to the bathroom. "You guys can go without me. I'll be down in a minute."  
  
"Do you remember how to get to the Great Hall from here Sabrina?" Ron asked diligently. Sabrina sighed then laughed.  
  
"No."  
  
"I'll stay with you and walk you down." Hermione said getting up and following her. Sabrina smiled.  
  
"Thanks Hermione. I really appreciate how nice you've been to me." She said rubbing her eyes. On that note, Harry and Ron headed toward the Great Hall for breakfast. Both of them looked a little shook up after what had just happened. Ron was the first to speak.  
  
"Well I never expected her to be like that!" Ron said loudly. Harry looked at him. "I mean, I know we haven't known her that long but still, you know, she seems like she has everything in her life under control. I never thought she'd just break down in tears like that. What is it with the girls you kiss Harry? You seem to make them cry soon after."  
  
"Oh thanks. I'll be living with that the rest of my life thanks to you." Harry said with the least bit of sarcasm.  
  
"Just doing my job." Ron interjected quickly. "Why did you ask her about that picture in particular?" Ron said looking at his friends reading his facial expressions. He didn't need an answer. "Oh, so you wanted to know if she had a boyfriend or not? You know considering you've only known her about 24 hours, you seem to be moving mighty fast with her."  
  
"That's good though, right? I mean girls like it if the guys move fast."  
  
"Not too fast I'd expect. They wouldn't want to think they have to sleep with you on the first date then marry you on the second. But yeah, I guess they like that. I wouldn't really know. Never asked a girl out before."  
  
"You should give it a go. It might work out if you find the right person. Got anyone in mind?"  
  
"There's this one girl who I've fancied for a while but haven't got the nerves to tell her yet." Ron said rather timidly and starting to blush. Harry grinned.  
  
"It's Hermione, isn't it?" Ron glared at him with his mouth opened.  
  
"How.how.?" He said stumbling over his own words.  
  
"Well it's a bit obvious! Ever since fourth year I've sort of suspected it since you got all jealous every time she spent time with Krum."  
  
"Don't mention that man's name around me. As far as I'm concerned, he's as good as dead." Ron said sternly. Harry had to laugh.  
  
"So when are you going to ask her out?"  
  
"I don't know. I've been thinking about it a lot more recently."  
  
"You better ask her out before Krum purposes to her." Harry said looking at his friend as he turned red in the face with jealousy.  
  
"He's going to WHAT?" Shouted Ron. Harry grinned from hear to hear. Ron knew then he was joking. "I'm going to kick your ass one day you know that?" They arrived in the Great Hall minutes later, sat down, and began eating their breakfast. A couple of minutes later, Sabrina and Hermione sat down next to them. To Harry's delight, Sabrina was smiling and acting like nothing had happened. Minutes later, Professor McGonagall handed the kids their new schedules.  
  
"Ugh, why do I need to take Potions if I want to be an Auror?" Harry said putting down his schedule in disgust.  
  
"You want to be an Auror? Cool! So do I! We'll be in all of the same classes." Sabrina said smiling.  
  
"Doesn't your mouth hurt from smiling so much Sabrina?" Ron asked with his mouth full of toast. Hermione elbowed him in the stomach. "Ow!"  
  
"You two are so cute together!" Squealed Sabrina. Ron and Hermione both turned red.  
  
"Sabrina, I told you before, there's nothing between me and Ron. Can you please shut drop it?" Hermione said. Sabrina sighed blowing strands of hair from her face. Ron looked at Harry. Harry shrugged.  
  
"So what do you guys want to be after leaving Hogwarts?" Asked Sabrina.  
  
"Well, I've been with Harry through most of his dilemmas so I thought I should be an Auror too."  
  
"Cool." She said putting some of her porridge on her spoon.  
  
"Wait, you can't want to be an Auror. We haven't all got the same schedules." Hermione said pointing to all four of the papers. "Professor McGonagall must have made a mistake. I'll go ask her." She got up from the table bringing her schedule along with her and over to the teacher's table.  
  
"Hey, I just realized something. no more lessons with Professor Binns!" Ron exclaimed. "Look!" Harry took a look at his own paper a nodded in agreement. Sabrina looked confused.  
  
"Who's Professor Binns?" She asked.  
  
"He was the ghost we had as a teacher for History of Magic." Harry said turning to her.  
  
"Wait, History of Magic? I've got that." Sabrina said  
  
"What?" Harry said looking at her in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah, Dumbledore thought it'd be good for me, you know, since I don't know anything about the wizarding world in England."  
  
"Well you're not going to be learning much from Binns. He's so boring he made the Goblin Rebellions sounds like a bunch of five year olds having a play date."  
  
"Woo-hoo! A nap class!" Sabrina exclaimed. Hermione came back to the table looking distraught.  
  
"She said there was no mistake. She thought it'd be best if we spent some time away from each other for once. Now I have to go to Charms all by myself."  
  
"No you don't. I have Charms next too." Ron said looking at her smiling. Hermione still didn't look happy.  
  
"We better go. Sabrina what do you have now?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Um, Potions. What about you?" She said checking her schedule making sure she was right.  
  
"Same." Sabrina smiled.  
  
"Cool." She said just before waving goodbye to Ron and Hermione as they headed off to Professor Flitwick's office.  
  
"Hermione, why are you upset that it's just us in Charms together?" Asked Ron looking at her. He just noticed how nice she looked today.  
  
"I'm not upset really, just frustrated." She said moving her hair back to her back.  
  
"Why do you hate me?" He asked.  
  
"I don't hate you." Said Hermione with a smile.  
  
"You act like it."  
  
"Well I'm really sorry if you feel that way."  
  
"Um, Hermione, do you think maybe one day we could- -"  
  
"Oh no, I forgot my textbook up in my trunk. Ron, tell Professor Flitwick I'm so, so sorry and I'll be there as soon as possible. I can't believe I forgot it." She said running back to the direction of Gryffindor tower. Ron stood there dumbstruck.  
  
"Hey Hermione," he began to himself, "did you know that I've loved you since the day I first laid eyes on you. Would you like to go out with me one day and maybe me marry me? Of course not because you have to go get your Charms textbook! Damn you Professor Flitwick and your charms textbook!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry and Sabrina arrived in the Potions classroom located in the darkest, dirtiest dungeon in the castle. Sabrina looked at Harry and wrinkled her nose.  
  
"What a nice teaching environment." Harry had to let out a laugh.  
  
"Wait until you met Snape. He's a greasy bastard."  
  
"I see you've picked up on my vocabulary. It's infectous, I know." Said Sabrina. Just then, Draco and Pansy walked in.  
  
"Sabrina. Sassy, sexy Sabrina." Pansy shot Draco a look but ignored it.  
  
"Oh hey Draco. Where you thinking of me while you were jacking off last night?" She said taking her seat next to Harry.  
  
"As a matter of fact- -"  
  
"Oh god, please talk about something other than this." Harry pleaded.  
  
"Draco, let's go sit down. You don't need to talk to a girl like her." Pansy said taking his hand and trying to bring him over to their seats.  
  
"I'll be there in a minute." Said Draco taking his hand back. Pansy sulked into her seat and crossed her arms. "C'mon Sabrina just give me a chance. One date, just one." Harry looked at Draco. Was he actually pleading?  
  
"No, and if you don't leave me alone I'll tell the teacher that you're sexually harassing me and then you'll have to deal with him, Dumbledore, and worst of all me. And believe me you don't want to mess with me. If you're ever in New York, just ask around. They all know me there." She said crossing her arms and raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Excuse me miss but if you threaten my student again you'll be the one being sent to Dumbledore." Said a very familiar cold voice. Nobody knew it but Snape had just entered the room. Everyone turned to him. He walked over and stood between Sabrina and Malfoy. Sabrina looked at him still annoyed by Malfoy.  
  
"No, no, no, you have it all wrong. See Malfoy is harassing me. Ask anyone, they'll tell you." Said Sabrina as everyone let out a small gasp. No one had ever said that Snape was wrong even though he usually was.  
  
"Excuse me?" He said sounding some-what shocked even though still upholding his monotonous voice.  
  
"You heard me." She said as sternly as ever.  
  
"You must be our new student, Sabrina Constantine. Even though you are new to this school, and this country, that does not give you the right to demeanor other students or the professor. 20 points from Gryffindor."  
  
"No." She said with her hands crossed in front of her chest.  
  
"What?" He said extremely annoyed.  
  
"No. You're not taking any points from Gryffindor because I did nothing wrong."  
  
"Fine, 40 points. Take your seat."  
  
"No."  
  
"Take.your.seat."  
  
"No."  
  
"60 points from Gryffindor and go down to the Headmaster's office now before I do something I will live to regret."  
  
"What? That's not fair! Sir, she did nothing wrong! Malfoy was harassing her." Harry said standing up and moving over to Sabrina. She looked at him quickly and flashed him a smile. Then just as quickly she turned back to Snape.  
  
"10 more points for your reckless behavior, Potter. Stay out of your little girlfriend's affairs."  
  
"First of all he's not my boyfriend. Second of all you shouldn't punish him for standing up for something that's right. You're just one of those people that just love to bring other people down because something happened in your life that you had no control over and you can't stand it." Said Sabrina. Before she had said that everyone was in shock. Now everyone had to check their pulse to see if they were still alive because nobody ever though they would live to see the day that somebody would stand up to Snape like that. Harry wasn't in shock, he was actually afraid. He, along with Snape, knew that she had hit the nail on the head. That thing that he had no control over was something that his father did to him back in Hogwarts in their fifth year. Harry looked up at Snape. He turned as red as Ron's hair.  
  
"Get.out.now." He growled at a whisper.  
  
"I'd be glad to." She said smiling and then walked out of the room. Harry realized he was still standing then quickly sat down. Malfoy hurriedly moved to his seat next to Pansy. The rest of the lesson was extremely tense. Nobody knew what had just happened. But whatever it was, it turned into Hogwarts history just like James Potter and his group of friends and the Weasley brothers' escape from Professor Umbridge. Although Sabrina had only been there for a day, the whole school was talking about her.  
  
After class, Harry was walking the steps back up to the main part of the castle. He heard someone trying to catch up with him. "Hey Potter, wait up!" No, this could not be who he thought was talking to him out of free will. Harry turned around to see none other than Draco Malfoy catching up to him.  
  
"Are you sure your vision is right Malfoy? You do know who you're talking to." Harry said taking a leaf out of Sabrina's book.  
  
"I know who you are Potter so just shut up. Believe me, under different circumstances, I'd never be talking to you but something came up. I need you to help me."  
  
"Why would I help you?"  
  
"Because you know her. Sabrina trusts you. I can tell. You've got to try and get her to go out with me. Please? All I need is one date." He said in a tone of voice Harry had never heard escape his mouth.  
  
"So that's why you've been acting so weird around her." Harry said starting to walk away smirking. Draco once again caught up with him and grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"Please, one date that's all I want. Me liking Sabrina isn't going to change how I loathe you though." Harry stopped and looked at him.  
  
"I'll talk to her about it but I'm not guaranteeing anything. She's one tough girl."  
  
"Yeah, I know. Potter, as much as I hate to say it, thanks." Draco said running off to join his friends. He started walking to the Defense the Dark Arts class when he heard Hermione yell after him.  
  
"Harry!" He turned around and looked at Hermione and Ron catching up to him. "Where's Sabrina? Wasn't she with you." Harry told them the whole story.  
  
"Oh my god." Ron said with a he grin. "She didn't."  
  
"Yeah she did."  
  
"I can't believe her! I've been wanting to that for years I can't believe she did that!"  
  
"Hermione we both know you would never do that. You're too much of a goody- two shoes."  
  
"Well I've thought about it!" She said turning slightly red. Just then Sabrina ran up to them.  
  
"Hey! Guess what? Dumbledore believed me! He's going to talk to Draco and Snape and he's not taking any points away from Gryffindor!"  
  
"That's great!" Harry said.  
  
"I am so happy I could hug someone! Harry, since I've been molesting you the past two days, may I hug you?"  
  
"Of course." He said. Sabrina hugged him tightly. When she let go, they smiled at each other.  
  
"Harry. Harry?" Ron asked trying to get Harry's get attention. "Harry!"  
  
"What?" Harry said annoyingly.  
  
"Defense Against the Dark Arts. Come on."  
  
The rest of the day was very boring. Their new teacher, Professor Weber, was a tall male who was very boring. The only person who actually liked him was Sabrina because she claimed that it was another nap class. At the end of the day, the four of them were all sitting on a large new couch alone in the Gryffindor common room watching as Ron beat Sabrina at chess. It was pretty late at night and they were finishing up the game.  
  
"No matter who you are or where you come from, nobody can still beat Ron Weasley at chess. Ha, I'm kicking your ass!"  
  
"Ron, you better stop playing and get started on your Charms homework. There's no way you that essay's going to write its self." Hermione huffed.  
  
"Keep your knickers on Hermione, I'll do it."  
  
"You have no right to talk about my knickers that way. It's getting late. I'm going to bed. Sabrina are you coming?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute. I just want to watch the fire for a little bit more. I can't resist flames." She said staring at the fire. Hermione rolled her eyes and walked up to the girl's dormitories. Ron nudged Harry.  
  
"Go talk to her." Whispered Ron pointing to Sabrina. He looked at Harry, winked, and walked up to his own dormitory. Harry looked at Sabrina. She looked so incredibly sexy with the light of the flames reflecting on the side of her face. She turned to him and smiled.  
  
"Hey, thanks a lot for today." She said looking him straight in the eye. Harry started feeling a little nervous.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For helping me out today with Snape. You were right. He is a bastard."  
  
"I feel bad for him though." He said sincerely.  
  
"Why?" She asked completely confused.  
  
"Because, he hasn't had such an easy life."  
  
"But that doesn't give him the right to treat anyone like that!" She said starting to get annoyed.  
  
"You don't understand. My dad kinda made his life a living hell in school."  
  
"But Snape made the rest of his life a living hell. You can't hold your Dad responsible. What he did to me wasn't your Dad's fault." Harry looked down. Sabrina could tell he what he was thinking about. "You must miss him."  
  
"Yeah, I do. I just which I knew him. I have so many questions for him."  
  
"Sometimes it's better not knowing." She said looking down. Harry picked up his head and looked at her the same way she looked at him.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Never mind." She said looking up quickly and smiled awkwardly. They both looked at each other. "Thanks again for standing up for me today. I don't think I've met someone as nice as you." She leaned over and kissed him tenderly. When the kiss wasn't as long as the one in the Great Hall but this one was better. This one wasn't for show. This one was their kiss. She grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. "I really like you, Harry." She said sincerely. "Do you like me too?"  
  
"Yeah, of course I do! You're funny, smart, blunt, beautiful, sexy." He said feeling a little awkward. She smiled at him and chuckled.  
  
"You talk too much." Just then she started kissing him but more intensely than before. This time Harry kissed back. He wasn't as nervous as the time last year when he had been snogging with Cho. Cho. He knew he wasn't suppose to think about his ex-girlfriend when he was making out with another woman, but he couldn't stop it. Sabrina was tugging on his t-shirt he wore underneath his school robes, which had been tossed to the side of the room earlier. Just as Harry was about to move his hands farther down her back, he pulled out quickly. Sabrina looked at him confused. "What?" She said softly.  
  
"I.I can't do this." Harry said straightening up on the couch.  
  
"Is it me? Did I do something wrong? I mean, I thought you wanted me to." She said going slightly paranoid.  
  
"No, it's not you. You were.you were great. It's just I keep thinking about Cho." He said uncertainly.  
  
"Oh, you mean that Asian girl you kept staring at you?" She said looking down.  
  
"Yeah, it's weird though because I like you. I mean, I really, really like you. But I still all of these feelings for Cho. I'm sorry." He looked at her. She had her head down so he couldn't see her. She was obviously trying to hide her tears. She gave out a large sniff then stood up.  
  
"Well in that case I better go." She said walking up to the girls' dormitories. Harry chased after her stopping before the stairs. He knew they were enchanted to throw any boy off.  
  
"No, Sabrina wait!" But it was too late; she was already gone. He picked up his robes and walked up the stairs to his own dormitory wondering if he did the right thing. 


	4. The NotSoReal Breakup

"I could take all of you in my bed right fucking now- -except you Mark. You have giant boobs and I doubt you're 18. Do you have a note from your Mom?"-Tom  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Not-So-Real Breakup  
  
"You WHAT?" Asked Ron with his eyes popping out of his head. Harry was sitting at the foot of his bed telling him about what had just happened downstairs. "Okay, explain this to me again. It's just you and Sabrina downstairs on the couch all alone in the common room. You two are making out and she starts tugging on your shirt meaning, she wants you to take it off just in case you didn't know. Then all of a sudden you stop and tell her even though you like her a lot, you still fancy Cho? What is your problem?"  
  
"What did I do?" Harry asked in a whisper not to disturb his other roommates\.  
  
"It's more of what you didn't do. You had her right where you wanted her! You could've had sex with a beautiful girl who obviously fancies you enough to want to sleep with you. But no, Harry can't give in to temptation. Would it hurt if you slept with her?"  
  
"It would've hurt Cho." Harry said diligently. Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"Harry, listen to me. You have to get over her. You two broke up ages ago! She's had boyfriends since then. Get on with your life!"  
  
"Yes, but why did she leave when Sabrina kissed me then? She obviously still has feelings for me and I have feelings for her too."  
  
"But you have feelings for Sabrina too." Said Ron.  
  
"I know. What am I going to do? I've got to gorgeous women who fancy me and I can't make up my mind."  
  
"Well you're going to have to because if either one of them finds out about the other, then they'll have a huge catfight; which in reality isn't all that bad." Ron said with a smirk. Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
At the same time in the girls dormitory, everyone was up. Sabrina was sitting on her bed crying as Hermione sat next to her comforting her. "God I'm so stupid! Why does this always happen to me." Sabrina said trying to dry her tears.  
  
"Don't blame yourself, Harry's not that well trained in these types of situations." Hermione said thinking of something quickly.  
  
"He said he still likes Cho."  
  
"No!" Lavender shouted.  
  
"Yes! And the worst part is he kept giving me all of these mixed signals. First he was telling me that he liked me and how beautiful I was and a couple of minutes later, he stopped and says he still likes his ex- girlfriend."  
  
"That's it, I'm going to go kick is ass." Parvati said getting up and walking out of the room. She walked all the way to the boy's dormitories and banged on their door. Harry and Ron were still talking and looked up. Seamus, who was closest to the door, got up sleepily and opened it. He smiled.  
  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here? It seems like Parvati needs some late night loving."  
  
"In your dreams. Where's Harry?" She said with her arms crossed.  
  
"I'll get him." He said as he turned to face the guys. "Hey Harry, Parvati needs to talk to you."  
  
"Oh god, not another girl." Said Harry standing up and going to the door. Ron laughed. "What?" He said to Parvati extremely annoyed.  
  
"I hope you're happy!" She said trying to contain her anger.  
  
"Happy about what?" He said utterly confused. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"About Sabrina you jackass! God, how thick could you be? She's upstairs bawling right now because she practically put herself on a silver platter for you and you turned her down. Why don't you like her?"  
  
"I don't dislike her." Said honestly.  
  
"So you like her?"  
  
"No, I mean, yes, I mean.ugh, I don't know. Isn't there a better time that we could talk about this?"  
  
"No, I think that right after turning down a girl that was about to have sex with you is the best time."  
  
"Harry, you almost had sex with Sabrina?" Dean asked sitting up from his bed. Harry knew then that everyone must be up now.  
  
"Dean, just be quiet. Listen Parvati, I'll talk to her tomorrow. I promise. You can tell her I said that. I just really need to rest."  
  
"Fine then. I just hope you know what you're doing." Said Parvati looking him straight in the eye. She turned around silently and walked back down to the common room. Harry slammed the door and yelled out of frustration.  
  
"Why can't it just be like when we were in second year, uh? It gets so freaking complicated with all of this." Harry said walking back to his bed.  
  
"Harry, I would shut up if I were you. Do you know how lucky you are?" Seamus said sitting up in his bed. "Right now, you have someone that cares about you. For god's sake she was going to let you grope her! Do you have any comprehension how many guys would kill for a woman like that?"  
  
"What are you talking about? Weren't you listening? I made her cry!"  
  
"Forget it Seamus, he doesn't get it. Maybe a good night's sleep will help." Ron said looking at Seamus.  
  
"Fine then but just to let you know, Sabrina is the hottest girl in our year and every man I know would love to have her." He said just before pulling his drawings of his bed. Ron, Dean, and Neville who had been up watching did the same. Harry lied back on his bed and soon followed. If only I had someone to talk to that knew how to handle these situations. If only I had my Dad. He thought just before falling into a dreamless sleep.  
  
The next morning he woke up to find his dormitory empty. He got dressed and ready for class still frustrated and thinking about last night. He went down to the common room to see if anyone was there but found something else interesting on the message board. He read the new notice carefully to make sure he wasn't stuck in some giant nightmare. "Oh no." He said out loud. There was going to be a dance next Friday. That only meant one thing to him, he had to bring a date, or rather choose a date. He walked to Great Hall and over to his friends. There he saw Hermione talking with Sabrina, Lavender, Parvati, and Ginny. Ron was with Neville on the other side of the long table. Harry could tell that the events of last night spread around the school when everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at him. He quickly went to Ron and sat down. "Ron, how do all of these people know? It's not even 9 am yet!"  
  
"Must've been the girls mate. Neville and I didn't tell anyone." He looked over at the girls who seemed to be ignoring him. "Did you see that notice about the dance yet?"  
  
"Yeah." Harry said with a sigh helping himself to some bacon.  
  
"So you are you going to take?" Asked Neville.  
  
"I don't know. I really like Cho still but Sabrina she's so." Harry sighed. "What am I going to do?"  
  
"I don't know but you better think of something quick because Cho's coming over here." Ron said.  
  
"What?" Harry's mind was racing. He knew she was coming over to ask him about Sabrina. How was he going to choose? Which ever one kissed me best, Harry thought. No I can't do that, someone will find out then they'll kill me for being a pig. Oh no.  
  
"Harry, I just wanted to let you know something that all of the girls in this school think. We think you're- -"  
  
"Yeah I know. I'm a horrible human being and you all want to kill me. Don't worry, I got attacked last night." Said Harry looking at her. She softened up a bit.  
  
"You did? Oh, well then. So I guess you and her broke up last night then?" Cho said hoping that they did brake up.  
  
"We were never together. That time you saw us kiss was just something Sabrina thought would make you stop staring." He said earnestly. She looked happy for a moment then embarrassed.  
  
"Oh, you saw me? I guess I was a little obvious. I saw you guys boarding the train together and I guess I was just."  
  
"Jealous." Harry finished. She looked at him and nodded. "Hey Cho, do you think maybe we could do something one day? Just the two of us?"  
  
"Harry, we already tried that, remember? It didn't work out."  
  
"I know but who says it won't this time. Come on, please just one more chance." Pleaded Harry. She looked at him and smiled then sighed.  
  
"Alright, if it means that much to you. When do you want to get together?" She asked. Harry was estatic. She had actually agreed and this time he had made the first move.  
  
"Friday I guess; if the weather's okay. Meet me at the beech tree by the lake." Harry said quickly thinking of something.  
  
"Okay then, see you Harry." Said Cho as she walked away. Harry smiled  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Nice Harry. Very nice." Ron said clapping. "Now what about Sabrina?"  
  
"What about her?" Asked Harry trying to finish his breakfast.  
  
"You have to tell her that you're going on a date with Cho. Jesus Harry even I know that and I've never had a girlfriend or been on a date before." Neville said. Harry looked at his two friends.  
  
"Why do I have to tell her? It's none of her business." Harry stated taking a bite of his muffin.  
  
"She'll deal with it better if she hears it from you. If someone else tells her it might get twisted around." Ron said.  
  
"When should I tell her?" Harry asked with his mouth full of food.  
  
"How about now?" Said Ron. "And not to sound too much like Hermione but chew your food before telling her." Harry threw the rest of his muffin at Ron and got up and over to where the girls were sitting. He stood there for a moment waiting for them to stop chatting and one of them to notice him. Lavender looked up and stopped talking.  
  
"Well look who it is girls? It's Mr. I'm-too-good-for-her." Lavender said chicly.  
  
"Come to say you love me then go and tell my sister Padma the same thing?" Said Parvati coldly.  
  
"You two are blowing this way out of proportion!" Exclaimed Hermione. "You're being ridiculous."  
  
"Ridiculous or not he treated Sabrina like crap." Lavender said to Hermione.  
  
"You two know I'm right here, right?" Sabrina said annoyed. Lavender ignored her.  
  
"But even if he did doesn't mean you have to treat him like crap!" Said Hermione. Harry rolled his eyes and put his hand on Sabrina's shoulder.  
  
"Sabrina can we talk?"  
  
"Sure, anything to get away from them." She said pointing to Parvati and Lavender. Sabrina and Harry walked out of the Great Hall and stood by the entrance.  
  
"I'm sorry about last night. I didn't know you would react like that." Harry said cringing. He was expecting her to scream at him, but she didn't.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I never meant for everyone to treat you the way they are. Lavender and Parvati need a life. And besides, I'll get over it. I just don't want anything to happen to our friendship. You're a great friend Harry, probably one of the best friends I've ever had."  
  
"So you don't mind if we see other people? Because I've already set up a date with Cho." Said Harry. Wow, this conversation is going great! He thought.  
  
"Not at all. I better get going. I got History of Magic today with the first years. I swear to god I'm going to be the only one in there who's actually gone threw puberty." She said rolling her eyes. Harry laughed and they smiled at each other.  
  
"Have fun."  
  
"Oh I will." She said with a wink. She started walking down the hallway and Harry couldn't help but to look at her bum. And to think I almost had that all to myself. Hermione and Ron walked out of the Great Hall and looked at him.  
  
"So, how'd it go?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Great. I told her about the date and everything's fine. We're still friends and everything." Said Harry smiling.  
  
"Good because if you weren't I'd hate to have to choose between you guys and her. Sorry to say but I forgot what it's like to have a friend that's a girl."  
  
"And what's wrong with us?" Ron asked looking at Hermione.  
  
"Oh please! Do you think I really wanted to hear about the all of your dates and solve all of your women problems? Not that you have any, Ron." She said with a smirk. Ron looked down. He was obviously hurt.  
  
"That was cold Hermione." Ron said then sped up the hallway catching up with Ernie MacMallin. Hermione looked as if she was about to say something to Ron then looked at Harry.  
  
"What did I say?"  
  
"You made him feel bad! You said he never had any dates and acted like girls would never be interested in him." Harry said stopping in the hallway. Hermione stopped with him.  
  
"But he hasn't! Not one! I don't even think he has a crush on anyone."  
  
"He does though." Harry started walking faster and faster trying to loose Hermione. He knew he shouldn't have let that slip. She eventually caught up with him.  
  
"Wait, he has a crush? On who?" She asked. But the tone of voice she had asked it in was unfamiliar to Harry. She was acting very peculiar.  
  
"I can't tell. I promised not to tell."  
  
"Oh come on Harry, you tell me everything! Please? I'll do your Charms homework for a week." Harry knew now that something was definitely up. She would never in a million years offer to do someone else's homework in exchange for a piece of gossip.  
  
"Fine you have to do my Charms homework for a week and tell me who you like." Harry said acting very smitten. Hermione sighed.  
  
"Fine now tell me!"  
  
"First you tell me."  
  
"Alright but you have to promise me you won't tell anyone." Harry nodded. "Okay, I guess I have a little thing for Ron." Harry smiled. He had to tell Ron immediately. Hermione started going hysterical. "Harry, please, don't say a word about it to anyone. I've only told you so far so if I hear it from anyone else I'll hex you so bad you won't know what hit you."  
  
"Fine I won't tell anyone."  
  
"Good. Now who does Ron like?" Asked Hermione. Harry had to think of a girl fast.  
  
"Um, remember Angelina from the Quidditch team last year?"  
  
"He likes her?" Hermione asked extremely surprised.  
  
"Yeah he, er, told me last year." Harry said shrugging. Hermione looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"Oh. Well then." She said walking into the Herbology greenhouse. On the other side of the school, Sabrina was walking alone to her History of Magic class. Draco, who had just entered the same corridor saw her and took the opportunity.  
  
"Potter must be mad." He said shaking his head.  
  
"Oh no, not you." Sabrina said trying to ignore him.  
  
"How could he pass up such a woman like you?" Said Malfoy honestly. Sabrina turned around and looked at him.  
  
"You're just trying to get me into bed with you. I know what you're doing. Dozens of guys have tried before and none of them succeeded."  
  
"But I'm not just any other guy."  
  
"You're right, you're more annoying than them. Why do you care if Harry didn't go out with me, Draco?" Sabrina asked uncertain of Draco's answer.  
  
"Because Potter's more of an asshole that I thought he was to pass up a beautiful, smart, sexy woman like you." Sabrina had to smile even though she tried not to. "Would you mind if I walked you to your next class?" She nodded and let him put his arm around her as Malfoy walked her to her class. As much as Sabrina didn't want to like him, she had to. He was everything she was looking for, even if he wasn't Harry. The two talked all the way there. When they arrived at the classroom, she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Sabrina walked into Professor Binn's room and turned around and gave him a very seductive look. He smiled to himself and walked to his next class.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ hehe, I felt like giving Harry trouble in this one and showing everyone how bitchy girls his age could be. I know Sabrina sounds like a slut compared to all of the other kids at Hogwarts but hey, someone's gotta be. And no, Sabrina is not the same Sabrina from Sabrina the Teenage Witch (That show used to rock back in 1999. TGIF forever) She's different. I hope no one gets confused by the quotes I use in the beginning, if anyone can tell me what CD the quotes are from MAD PROPS TO THEM! 


	5. Taking Care of Business

"Let me tell you about the safest form of sex: It's when you get super drunk and you have sex with ten different people totally unprotected and do intravenous drugs at the same time."-Mark  
  
"No that's not true, you have to carry a weapon."-Tom  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Taking Care of Business  
  
Later that day at lunch Harry, Hermione, and Ron were all sitting together and talking happily about something that Ron commented on.  
  
"No, I'm serious. If a muggle ever got a hold of a wizard's wand, what do you think he'd do?" Ron asked. Hermione shook her head then smiled.  
  
"If it was Dudley then he'd probably put it down somewhere, sit on it, and get it stuck up his ass and leave it there." Harry said bluntly. Just then he saw Sabrina enter the Great Hall with Malfoy. The two were talking and laughing. Malfoy headed over to his table and Sabrina ran over to the table smiling estaticly.  
  
"You guys, you guys! Guess what?"  
  
"What?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I'm going to the dance with Draco." She said thinking everyone would congratulate her on it. Instead the three of them looked at her in shock.  
  
"You're WHAT?" Asked Harry completely pissed. She sat down next to Ron.  
  
"Listen I know you guys hate him but if you get to know him he's--"  
  
"A gigantic prat." Ron said finishing her sentence.  
  
"No, I was going to say a really nice guy. And please, I'm American, one day you're going to have to tell me what a prat is." She said looking at Ron.  
  
"Jack-ass goody two shoes." Ron stated.  
  
"Gotcha." She said turning back to everyone else.  
  
"Sabrina, you saw how he was on the train. He's not a very nice person." Harry and Ron looked at her. "Alright he's a bloody bastard. Happy now?" The boys nodded. "He doesn't even refer to me by my first name or my surname. He just calls me a Mudblood."  
  
"I know he shouldn't call you or anyone else that but still, he's so charming."  
  
"Malfoy? Charming!" Harry yelled.  
  
"He is! And his name isn't Malfoy, it's Draco."  
  
"Well fuck Malfoy and fuck Draco because both of them are morons." Hermione said playing with her food. Everyone, including Sabrina, looked at her. No one had ever thought she'd let such filth escape her mouth. "What? I told you I hated him!"  
  
"Sabrina, there are dozens of guys in this school who would love to bring you to the dance. Why Malfoy?" Asked Harry looking at her straight in the eye.  
  
"Why do you care so much who I date?" She replied abrubtly.  
  
"Because you still don't know everyone. This is only your third day!" Harry exclaimed. The tension was building between them.  
  
"Well thanks for trying to protect me Harry but I don't need it! I'm a big girl; I can take care of myself. Now would you stop acting like a tremendous ass wipe and leave me alone?" Said Sabrina extremely irritated. Neither Harry nor Sabrina talked to each other for the rest of lunch. When Hermione and Sabrina jetted off to a study session, Harry was still furious at the thought of Sabrina and Malfoy together.  
  
"Why is she doing this? I mean why Malfoy? He's a git." Said Harry as he and Ron left the Great Hall and went up to Gryffindor tower.  
  
"We know that but Sabrina doesn't." Ron pointed out.  
  
"Then what was that whole thing on the train? She called him gay for god's sake." Harry said throwing up his arms.  
  
"Maybe she was flirting with him?"  
  
"No, because she's flirted with me before and what went on in the train was not flirting." Said Harry. He was extremely assured of himself he let out a small chuckle but then a little voice in his head went off. Maybe she was flirting with him.  
  
"There are different degrees of flirting you know." Ron said. Harry shot him a look. But then he remembered his little conversation that he had with Hermione earlier.  
  
"Speaking of flirting, I found out who Hermione likes." Harry said smiling. Ron stopped in his tracks.  
  
"Y-y-you what?" Said Ron stumbling over his words. "Well who then? Who, who, who?" He said shaking Harry's robes eagerly.  
  
"You." Harry stated grinning. He looked at his friend. Ron was beaming.  
  
"You're serious? M-m-me? She likes me? This is great! Now I can ask her to the dance! Yes! Harry this is the best new ever. How did you get her to tell you? I mean, she's not the type of girl that just talks about this stuff regularly." Harry shrugged. He hopped this wouldn't come up.  
  
"I had to tell her who you liked." Said Harry looking at the floor. Ron looked at him furiously.  
  
"You had to WHAT?" Ron was turning red with fury.  
  
"Don't worry, I made it up. She still as no idea." Said Harry calmly as Ron turned back to his natural color.  
  
"Good. Who did you say I liked?"  
  
"Angelina Johnson. You know so it would never get back to her because she doesn't go here anymore."  
  
"Really Angelina? She was always sort of a dyke, you know what I mean?"  
  
"Yeah, Hermione was surprised when I said it. She still has no idea you like her."  
  
"Good then she'll be even happier when I ask her." Said Ron as the two of them arrived at Gryffindor tower. They gave the password to the Fat Lady and headed through the potrait to the common room. In the corner of the room, Hermione and Sabrina were sitting at one of the round tables studying and quizzing each other. Harry nudged Ron in the side urging him to go over to her. Nervously, Ron walked to the corner of the room that Hermione was sitting in with Sabrina. Neither of them seemed to notice him. "Er, Hermione?" Both girl's heads snapped up in an instant.  
  
"Oh hi Ron. What's up?"  
  
"Um, I was I, er, wondering if you'd like to go with me to the dance next Friday. You know if you don't already have a date." Hermione looked at Sabrina and then at Ron smiling.  
  
"Sure!" She said extremely excited.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I'd love to go with you." Ron and Hermione were both beaming at each other. They were both just looking at each other until Sabrina chimed in.  
  
"Ron? Hermione?" She said looking at the two of them. They quickly snapped out of it.  
  
"So I'll meet you in the common room at 7:30?" He asked.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Replied Hermione still beaming.  
  
"Okay then, I'll see you then." Ron said walking over to Harry back by the entrance hole. Hermione turned back to Sabrina and started giggling girlishly.  
  
"Oh my god, I can't believe it!"  
  
"Why?" Sabrina asked. "Never been asked out before?"  
  
"No, I've been asked out before. Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian seeker, in our fourth year, but still I never thought he'd want to, let alone have the guts to ask me face to face!"  
  
"Aw, this is so cute! I can't wait for the dance! So all of us are going to have dates?"  
  
"Looks like it. Harry doesn't have one yet but if everything goes well on his date with Cho then he'll probably be going with her. I can't believe you're not upset that he's already going on a date with another girl."  
  
"I could care less." Sabrina said continuing her work.  
  
"No, you like him. Feelings don't go away that quick. Even I know that."  
  
"Mine do. Believe me."  
  
"Whatever." Hermione said turning back to her schoolwork. She was so happy to have found a friend that she could talk to about boys and such and a friend that could keep up with her figurous study schedule. Just then, Harry and Ron strolled over to them.  
  
"Hey Hermione, do you think that I can borrow your Defense Against the Dark Arts essay that's due tomorrow?" Ron asked returning to his normal self. "Just because I'm taking you to the dance doesn't mean that I'm actually going to start doing my homework on my own without your help."  
  
"Unfortunately that seems to be true." Hermione said as Ron took a seat next to Hermione. Harry looked at Sabrina who was still indulged in her work.  
  
"You can sit down," Said Sabrina still not looking up from her book, "as long as you don't start telling me how I shouldn't be seeing Draco because you two don't get along."  
  
"Don't worry I'm not here to. I just want everything to be fine between us but I don't see how it could be if you go to the dance with Draco." Harry said honestly. He sat down next to Sabrina as she looked up at him.  
  
"Harry, it's not like I'm going to marry him or anything. You're acting like just because he asked me to the dance and walked me to class I'm sleeping with him." She said coldly.  
  
"He walked you to class?!" Shouted Harry.  
  
"Let me remind you again, what Draco and I do is none of your business." Said Sabrina slowly. "Now let's just drop it because I don't feel like arguing with you twice in one day. It's really draining to have all of this negative energy between us."  
  
"You sound like our old Divination professor." Stated Ron.  
  
"Well good because you should listen to her once in a while. I believe in all of that stuff: karma, negative and positive energies, tarot cards."  
  
"Oh please tarot cards?" Hermione asked rolling her eyes. "I've never learned anything from looking at a deck of cards."  
  
"Oh really?" Said Sabrina pulling something out of the pocket of her robes. It was a very old beaten up deck of tarot cards with a very god like person on the front holding up what seemed to be a wand in one hand and an orb in the other. "Let's give it a go, Hermione. Just you, me, and the cards."  
  
"You know how to read Tarot cards?" Harry asked still staring at the deck of cards.  
  
"Yup. My best friend back in New York was wiccan and practiced all of this stuff. She taught be everything she knew." She said shuffling the cards with ease.  
  
"The wiccan wizards were really fascinating. But they lived years and years ago in parts of Ireland." Hermione said.  
  
"I know. Her ancestors came over from Ireland in the late 1800s, early 1900s. Her family was a big believer in stuff like tarot cards and sayonces." She said putting the deck of cards on the middle of the table. "Okay Hermione, tap the deck." She held out the cards and Hermione tapped it. "Past, present, love life, future, or future love life?" Asked Sabrina.  
  
"This is such a joke. Past." Hermione said lazily. "Now we'll really figure out if she can get anything from these cards."  
  
"Cut this deck into three smaller deck using your left hand." Commanded Sabrina. Just as Sabrina said, Hermione cut the deck into three different decks. Sabrina took the cards and shuffled them back together. She started taking out the cards starting on top. She put one in the middle of the table and started making a circle around the one card with the other cards from her deck. She finished by putting two cards on top of the original one she put down. "Oh, from what I can see you've been through many adventures."  
  
"You already know that." Hermione said coldly. Sabrina gave her a look and continued looking at the cards.  
  
"Before you came to Hogwarts, you didn't have any friends or companions so that's when you started focusing on your schoolwork. When you did come here, you had something you never had before, besides powers, friends. I see you and your friends with a three-headed dog, a potion brewing in the middle of an abandoned bathroom, you three standing in a ruined shack with three older men, one of them being overweight, an encounter with merpeople, and a somewhat recent encounter with a bunch of hodded figures in some sort of place you weren't supposed to ever go in." Ron and Harry looked at each other in amazement.  
  
"That.was.bloody.brillant." Ron said still in awe. "How did you that?" Hermione started laughing and turned to him.  
  
"First of all she'd have to have a very good memory to remember what Harry had told her." Hermione said still laughing just as happily as ever. Harry and Sabrina looked at each other then at Hermione.  
  
"Um, Hermione? I never told her about any of that stuff." Said Harry. Hermione stopped laughing. Sabrina smiled and looked at Harry adoringly as he continued speaking. "All I told her about was my parent's death and how I survived."  
  
"And something about their friend betraying them." Corrected Sabrina. She looked at Hermione and crossed her arms. "I could've gotten deeper into the more personal stuff but I didn't think you'd want me to talk about it in front of these guys."  
  
"You mean you could see.everything?" Hermione said sounding almost frightened. Sabrina nodded her head. "Well I guess I owe you an apology then."  
  
"It's no problem. Now if you don't mind me asking so, but what was all of that crazy shit? I mean you've all only known each other for six years! Most people don't encounter freaky shit like that in their whole life."  
  
"Well now Sabrina, if you continue hanging out with us, I can almost guarantee you that you'll be encountering very 'freaky shit.'" Harry said using air quotes. Sabrina slapped his arm playfully.  
  
"Well sorry if you British wizards have a more sophisticated vocabulary than me but I got something none of you will ever have."  
  
"Oh and what's that?" Harry asked playfully and in disbelief.  
  
"Street smarts. You wouldn't last a day in wizard New York or muggle New York for that matter." She said smiling.  
  
"Um, Sabrina, do you mind if I ask you something?" Hermione questioned nervously. Sabrina turned to her and smiled calmly.  
  
"Nope. Shoot."  
  
"When we introduced you to Hagrid a couple of days ago, he mentioned something about. killings. You told us that you'd tell us later and I've been trying to figure it out on my own and I haven't been able to come up with anything. Do you mind telling us or do you want to wait?" Said Hermione wearily. Sabrina nodded. She took a big breath and began.  
  
"Okay, all over the East coast there were these bands of people out killing every decent wizard they could get their hands on. There was no real official leader to this group but there were these two wizards, a married couple, Katherine and Miles. They were all kinda like those Death Eater people Harry told me but more like a mafia. In fact that's what they called themselves, the Wizarding Mafia. But anyway, when they'd kill anyone. They didn't care who it was; adults, government officials, students, no one! And they didn't just come up to you and kill you. No, they made you suffer. They'd destroy everything and everyone you enjoy and love. It was horrible."  
  
"They sound like Voldemort but smarter." Harry noted.  
  
"Yeah." Sabrina said. She was pale white, all of the color had been drained from her face.  
  
"So what happened to them? Have they been stopped?" Ron asked.  
  
"Just recently, right before I left to come here. Somebody very close to them ratted them out and when that person learned of their next plan."  
  
"What was it?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Let's just say it had something to do with something, or someone, very close to the person that squealed on them." Sabrina looked sick.  
  
"Sabrina are you alright?" Asked Harry. She was looking at the floor.  
  
"No, I'm going to go lay down."  
  
"But dinner's in five minutes!" Ron exclaimed. Sabrina got up and started walking to the stone steps that led up to the girl's dormitories.  
  
"I'm not hungry." She said not looking back and continued climbing the stairs. The remaining three looked at one another.  
  
"What was that about?" Harry asked.  
  
"You are so thick."  
  
"Alright if you're so clever then, why don't you tell us what's bothering her?" Ron said looking Hermione straight in the eye. "Is it Harry?"  
  
"No. And I don't think I'm at liberty to tell you right now. Excuse me." She said as she got up and joined Ginny Weasley who was on the other side of the room talking with some other Gryffindors.  
  
"Women." Harry huffed. Ron smiled.  
  
"Yeah, aren't they great?" 


	6. Second Try

"I'll give you four hundred dollars to eat my shit!"-Tom  
  
"SOLD!"-Mark  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Second Try  
  
The rest of the week flew by at Hogwarts. Everyone seemed to be getting back to their normal school routine without problems except Sabrina. Everyone seemed to have noticed that ever since she had told Ron, Hermione, and Harry about the Wizarding Mafia over seas, she had been sulking around the castle; that is unless she was with Malfoy. Much to everyone's disgust, Draco and Sabrina were spending more and more time together. In Potions Thursday, she spent the majority of the class talking with Malfoy. Harry couldn't help to watch since they were sitting right in front of him. It always disgusted him how Malfoy would go out of his way to poke her or touch her in any way. Much to Harry's dismay, he was forced to work next to Pansy Parkinson who always stole ingredients from him or hid the most important ones so the potion he made didn't turn out right.  
  
Another couple had been spending more and more time together, away from everyone else that is. Ever since Ron had asked out Hermione to the dance, they seemed to be flirting much more. On Wednesday evening, the two talked in the common room until 10:00 pm. Ron came back to the dormitory beaming. "She kissed me on the cheek!" He said.  
  
With everyone close to him acting like they had all been given some sort of love potion, Harry found himself planning out his date with Cho more than he had thought he would. He planned to walk around the lake with her and talk. There really wasn't that much to do on a date in Hogwarts since you can't leave school grounds. Friday came faster than he had expected and that day at lunch, he was starting to feel nervous.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Harry. You've already been on a date with her, remember?" Ron pointed out.  
  
"Yeah but that didn't go well did it?" Harry said depressingly. Hermione sighed.  
  
"You know if you think it's going to go bad, it usually will. Just be positive about. I'm sure you'll do great. Just don't act like a prick and act like you want to get her into bed. That really turns off a girl."  
  
"I don't act like that." Harry said started to get angry.  
  
"I know you don't but I've never seen you on a date before so who knows what you would say?" Hermione said steadily.  
  
"Believe me the last thing I'm thinking of when I'm with her is shagging her."  
  
"What? You've got to be kidding me." Exclaimed Ron.  
  
"Why Ron? Is that what you think about when you're with me?" Hermione asked with growing anger. He looked at her and turned bright red.  
  
"No! Not at all, I was just going to point out that they've already snogged and if he's like every other kid our age, he's probably going to think about shagging her or what it'd be like to shag her."  
  
"Speaking of shagging, look at Malfoy and Sabrina." Harry said pointing over to the entrance to the Great Hall. The two were standing there talking as Sabrina was leaning against the wall and Malfoy was leaning on arm right next to her. They were both smiling and flirting with each other more so than usual. Hermione and Ron turned and looked at them then looked back at Harry.  
  
"Harry, you're so jealous." Hermione snickered.  
  
"I am not! But look at them! That's just rude. You don't see me and Cho or you and Ron flirting like that in the middle of lunch."  
  
"Let her do what she wants mate. Its her own life."  
  
"But she's making a big mistake. Malfoy's practically a Death Eater in training!"  
  
"Even so, she has to learn it on her own." Hermione said trying to calm him down.  
  
"I'm going to go over there and break it up." Harry said starting to stand up. Hermione grabbed his arm.  
  
"No Harry. She'll be more pissed off at you than ever before if you do that. Plus Cho would be watching. You don't want to ruin your second date with her the exact way she ruined the first one."  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked Hermione as he took his seat. Hermione sighed.  
  
"Honestly do have any long term memory? She thought you were going to be with me on Valentine's Day right after you two were done. Then she got all jealous and stormed out."  
  
"Oh yeah. I forgot why she stormed out in the first place." Said Harry. Ron laughed and Hermione rolled her eyes. Harry looked back at the couple standing by the wall. The two were departing and Sabrina was walking back over to the table beaming. Good, Harry thought, it's about time.  
  
"Hey guys! What's up?" She said sitting next to Harry.  
  
"Nothing really, how about you?" Questioned Ron.  
  
"Oh nothing really…" Sabrina said looking down and grinning.  
  
"Thinking of Malfoy?" Harry said coldly.  
  
"Oh drop it. I don't get upset every time you think about Cho." She pointed out. "Is this how it's going to be from now on? Every time that I'm with him are you going to preach to me about how I don't know the real Malfoy? Because tell me now so I know that I can't be with him around you or even think of him around you." Harry put his head down. I guess I am sort of acting like a prick. Speaking of Cho, isn't your date with her tonight?"  
  
"Yeah." Harry said playing with his food with his fork not daring to look her in the eye.  
  
"What are you going to do?" She asked relaxed.  
  
"I don't know, walk around."  
  
"Very romantic." Sabrina said sarcastically.  
  
Later that afternoon at around four thirty, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in the Common Room prepping Harry for his date. When it was time to go, Harry waved goodbye to his friends and headed towards the entrance hall. He arrived there first and waited five minutes for Cho. Then five minutes turned into ten then into fifteen. Finally, when Harry had been waiting twenty minutes, he decided she had stood him up and began walking back to Gryffindor tower when he heard a voice calling his name.  
  
"Harry wait!" Cho's familiar voice called out. Harry stopped and turned around. He was walking back to her hesitantly still feeling angry. "Harry I'm so sorry but I couldn't leave the common room. Marietta needed help with an assignment then somebody else started messing around in my dormitory looking for her hair brush and, ugh, Harry it was such a mess. I'm sorry I'm late. I tried as hard as I could to get out of there as fast as I could. Are you mad at me?" She asked looking down at the ground. When she picked up her head to look at him, Harry looked into her eyes and could tell she was truly sorry.  
  
"No." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"So what did you have planned?"  
  
"I thought it'd be nice if we could just walk around outside and talk."  
  
"Okay, that sounds good." The two headed off. Outside there were dozens of students enjoying the great September weather they were having. Most people were doing homework or just talking with their friends but Harry noticed some couples like Dean Thomas and Ginny Weasley walking around holding hands. Cho looked at Harry and smiled. They began talking almost rapidly about their summer and the upcoming Quidditch season. Before they knew it, an hour had passed by. Harry and Cho had made their way over to the lake and were sitting there smiling at each other.  
  
"Oh Harry, I never got to congratulate you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"You know for making everyone believe that you know who is back."  
  
"Oh that." Harry said sulkily. He didn't want to think about that night. The lurching feeling in his stomach came back suddenly and with full force. He didn't want to think about Sirius; not now anyway.  
  
"I mean that must've taken a lot of bravery." Cho said seeing Harry wasn't reacting too good to what she had said. Harry never told her about what had happened last June at the Department of Mysteries. The only people that knew were the people who came with him.  
  
"You know about that?" Questioned Harry.  
  
"Yeah, I found out over the summer from Marietta. Her Mum works at the Ministry." Of course, Harry thought, Marietta's big mouth. "Well you know she's not good with secrets. It must be hard for you too keep losing people like this. I remember after Cedric died." Oh no not Cedric. "But don't worry, I'm not going to start crying again." Harry smiled.  
  
"Thank god."  
  
"But how do you do it. How do you deal with it? I mean he was your godfather even if he was a murder." Cho said still trying to cheer Harry up. Harry felt like screaming at her. If only he could tell her that Sirius was an innocent man. If only…  
  
"I just try not to think about it." Harry said thinking of something quickly.  
  
"You should think about it though. That's how I got through it."  
  
"Listen, I really don't feel like talking about this."  
  
"But Harry, the only way you're going to feel better is if you let your feelings out." Cho said putting her hand on his. Harry felt like yelling even more but Cho's calming hand soothed him.  
  
"I would but you wouldn't understand. There's a lot more to it than what everyone knows." Harry said still trying as hard as ever to get out if.  
  
"Fine then." She snapped. "I was just trying to help." She crossed her arms and looked away from him.  
  
"I'm sorry, I would tell you but it's something that I'm not allowed to tell anyone. I was pretty much sworn to secrecy." Harry said trying to make her ease up.  
  
"Oh. Sorry for snapping at you then." She said with a nervous chuckle.  
  
"It's alright. There's a dance next Friday you know, and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" Harry said trying not to show her how frightened he was.  
  
"Really? You want to go with me?" Asked Cho sounding surprised and flattered.  
  
"Yeah." Harry didn't know why she was asking him this.  
  
"I'd love to go with you Harry!" Said Cho beaming. Harry smiled back. "I'm sorry I'm acting so surprised. It just everyone thought that you were bound to ask that new girl."  
  
"Sabrina? Nah, besides she's seeing Malfoy." Harry said solomnly.  
  
"Malfoy? He's a slimy git!" She said in disgust.  
  
"I know. That's what I told her. She won't listen to me."  
  
"Oh, you still talk to her?" Cho asked trying to conseal her jealousy.  
  
"Yeah, we're friends. We don't do anything if that's what you're wondering." Harry knew how Cho thought. It was less than a year ago that she got extremely jealous of Hermione when he was going to meet her at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmade on Valentine's Day.  
  
"Oh, okay. Still, I don't like that girl." Cho stated coldly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know. One day she wants you, the next she's all over the school with Malfoy. She just seems like she gets around fast, you know?" Cho said looking over at two people one the other side of the lake. "Like right now for instance: She and Malfoy are over there flirting like crazy." Harry peered across the lake. Sure enough, Cho was right. There was Sabrina and Malfoy fliriting. Even though he couldn't hear their conversation, he knew that they were flirting. "It's just a little much. I mean, they do it all over school! Did you see them in the Great Hall today? That was right in front of all of the teachers! Imagine what they do in private!" Harry didn't want to think about Malfoy and his friend in private.  
  
"Remember what we did in private last year?" Harry said sounding very pricky and completely out of character. Why did I say that? What's come over me? Cho smiled deviously and laughed.  
  
"I remember. And if everything goes well at the dance, we can recreate that and add more if we want." Stated Cho sounding extremely seductive. Harry smiled and they laughed. Cho looked at her watch. "Oh my god, dinner starts in a couple of minutes. We better get back to the castle." They stood up and looked at each other and smiled. "I had a great time Harry."  
  
"Me too. Can I walk you to the castle?" He asked.  
  
"Sure." As they began their walk to the castle Cho grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. They passed by Sabrina who was still talking with Malfoy. Harry resisted his urge to whip out his wand and hex him and instead gave Sabrina a small wave. Cho looked at him as he did so then shot Sabrina a dirty look. And mumbled something under her breath that sounded very much like "Dirty whore." When they reached the castle, Harry felt a little uncomfortable. As ironically as it seemed, he had been on a date before but never ended one. "Thanks for a great time Harry." Cho said just as she kissed him tenderly. She smiled and pushed a loose hair from her ponytail out of her face.  
  
"No-no problem." Harry said still a little stunned from the kiss. Cho smiled and walked back into the castle. Harry stood outside for a little longer and looked around feeling happier than he had been all summer. He had his first successful date, a date for the dance, and Cho. Harry could've stayed in that spot all day if Sabrina and Malfoy hadn't walked passed him. Sabrina stopped and waved her hand in front of his face.  
  
"Hello? Earth to Harry. Come in Harry." Said Sabrina snapping her fingers. Harry shook it off and she smiled. "Someone had a good date." Harry couldn't think of anything to say. Malfoy pushed her on and the two entered the castle. Harry followed and for the first time in a week, he didn't feel any jealousy or anger; just complete and total serenity and nirvana. 


	7. The Dance

"Santa's gonna come a rape your dogs!"-Tom  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Dance  
  
The next week flew by even faster than the last, mainly due to the fact that the whole school seemed to be paired off: Ron & Hermione, Sabrina & Malfoy, and Harry & Cho. During class, they were all together and all having fun, excluding Malfoy. But as soon as the bell rang it was like some odd charm was placed upon them and they all walked to their next class with their mate. As it got closer and closer to Friday you could feel the excitement in the air. It had been two years since the students at Hogwarts had held a dance or a ball. The first one for Harry and his friends had been extremely awkward. Harry had asked Cho but she was already going with Cedric so he wound up going with Parvati. Hermione went with Viktor Krum and out of jealousy and pure spite Ron took Padma. The happiness Harry had felt after his date with Cho had lasted most of that week.  
  
Harry talked to her everyday and they still haven't had one fight. He walked her to her classes even if it wasn't near his class. The classes on Friday were extremely lax and easy. None of the teachers assigned tough homework and let the students talk for the last fifteen minutes. That night, Harry and Ron were getting ready in their dormitory with Dean, Seamus, and Neville. Out of all of them, Ron seemed the most nervous.  
  
"Are you sure I look alright?" He said adjusting his robes for the umpteenth time.  
  
"You look fine." Harry said not even looking over. He was too busy trying to think of what to say when he saw Cho.  
  
"Are you sure because I don't want Hermione to think I don't care how I look with her?" Ron said turning to Seamus.  
  
"Ron, you're one of me best mates and if you ask me how you look again I'm gonna kick the livin' daylights outta ya." Replied Seamus as he put his arm around Ron and gave him a hard pat on the back.  
  
"So Ron, you're going with Hermione?" Asked Neville who was already dressed and ready to go.  
  
"Yeah are you going with anyone Neville?" Ron questioned. Neville started to blush.  
  
"Well, uh, there is someone…" Started Neville to starting to get embarrassed. Harry, Ron, Dean, and Seamus all looked at each other and smiled.  
  
"Who you taking Dean?" Seamus asked fixing his hair.  
  
"My girlfriend Ginny." Ron dropped the comb that was in his hand and looked at Dean.  
  
"You're going out with my sister?" Ron asked furiously. He started to corner Dean who was starting to sweat and Harry and Seamus backed away trying to stifle their laughter.  
  
"She told me she told you already! She said it was months ago!" Said Dean nervously.  
  
"I don't remember her telling me!" Ron shouted. Harry walked up to Ron and tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Er, Ron. She told you on the train home last June. Remember?" Ron calmed down.  
  
"Oh yeah." He said honestly.  
  
The Girl's Dormitory ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sabrina, Lavender, and Parvati were all frantically running around their dormitory putting on their jewelry and make up. Lavender was putting the finishing touches on her violet chiffon dress robes as Parvati was trying to find her favorite pair of earrings that goes perfectly with her pink satin robes. Sabrina was sitting at the girls' vanity applying the finishing touches of her light blue eye shadow. "Has anyone seen them at all? They're pink rhinestones and I bought them to go with this dress." Parvati asked laying on her belly reaching under the bed pulling out anything she could reach.  
  
"I'm sorry Parvati, put you can borrow my dangly ones if you'd like." Lavender said.  
  
"I think I'm going to need to." She said getting to her knees. Lavender grabbed her hand, pulled her up, and brought her over to her nightstand. Sabrina got up and knocked on the bathroom door.  
  
"Hermione, hurry up I need to go!" She shouted through the door. Hermione pushed open the door and everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and looked at her with their jaws on the ground. "Holy crap." Gasped Sabrina. Hermione's normally bushy brown hair was straightened and in a tight bun that rested on the top of her head. Her robes were a deep red and her make up was to perfection.  
  
"What? Is it my hair? Is it my robes? I hope I didn't put on too much make up." She asked worriedly. Parvati and Lavender walked over next to Hermione. Lavender and Parvati looked at each other and nodded their heads.  
  
"Ron is going to die." Parvati said.  
  
Twenty minutes later it was 8:30 and Seamus, Dean, and Ron were all waiting by the girl's stairs for their dates to come down. Harry and Neville were standing with them although both of their dates were from different houses.  
  
"We're ready." One of the girls called out. Suddenly Parvati, Ginny, Sabrina, Lavender, and Hermione came walking down the stairs. All of the men including Harry were in shock. Ginny was wearing emerald green robes that really made her hair look even red than ever. Lavender and Parvati were looking all right but Sabrina and Hermione looked absolutely fantastic. Sabrina was wearing black dress robes, a diamond necklace with matching diamond studs. Her dark hair was down but looked bouncier and softer than ever as it rested a little past her shoulders. Even as much as Harry hated to admit it, she looked incredible.  
  
Dean took Ginny's arm and Seamus took Lavender's arm and headed down to the Great Hall. Hermione walked up to Ron and the two smiled. "Wow, you look…amazing." Ron said in awe.  
  
"Really? I was so nervous I really didn't know what I was doing when I was getting ready." She said looking down.  
  
"Well whatever you did, you look great." Hermione looked up and smiled at him. He took her hand and they started walking towards the Fat Lady's portrait. Ron stopped for a moment and looked back at Harry and Neville. "Are you three coming?" Ron asked. Harry was looking at Sabrina.  
  
"You look great." He said truthfully.  
  
"Thanks. Hey since I've got no one to escort me down to the Great Hall, would you do the honors?" She asked. Harry looked at her quizzically. "Don't worry it'll just be something we'll do as friends." She smiled at him and Harry knew he had to do it.  
  
"Okay I guess." The two locked arms and as Harry began to walk, Sabrina stopped him and turned to Neville.  
  
"Hey the other side's a little lonely. Mind helping me out?" She said giving him the same seductive smile. Neville nodded and took her other arm. The three of them walked over to Ron and Hermione and Sabrina gave her a wink and they all took off for the Great Hall.  
  
When they got there, all of the fourth years and up were waiting for the doors to open. Sabrina, Harry, and Neville waved goodbye and went off to find their dates. Harry saw Sabrina rush up to Malfoy and give him a hug and a kiss on his cheek. Across the crowd, Harry saw Cho wearing dress robes very similar if not the exact same robes as Sabrina. They both walked towards each other and smiled. "Hey." She said.  
  
"Hey." Harry replied. "You look great."  
  
"Thanks. This is so weird. Remember how you asked me two years ago to go to the dance and I couldn't go? I never told anyone this but I really, really wanted to say yes. Now it seems like I've gotten a second chance." She said as Harry grabbed her hands. He smiled and she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
"You deserve a second chance." He said trying to think of something to say. Why did I say that? He thought.  
  
"We deserve a second chance." Corrected Cho. The doors to the Great Hall suddenly opened and everyone piled in to the room. Cho and Harry sat down at a table with Ron, Dean, and Ginny. Hermione was on the other side of the Great Hall with Sabrina talking to her. At the table, they all started chatting about Quidditch. After a while, Ron and Cho started getting into a heated conversation about the Twisters.  
  
Just in time before Ron said something he would truly live to regret, Hermione came over to Ron, tapped him on the shoulder, and asked him to dance. "That's a good idea." Said Cho. "Come on, let's dance." She grabbed Harry's hand a dragged him out on to the dance hall. Just like the Yule Ball, the Weird Sisters were playing. They had just started playing a slow song. Cho took Harry's hands and placed them on her waist. She smiled at him. He was trembling. She put her hands around his neck and her head on his shoulder. "Don't be nervous." She whispered. "All you have to do is sway to the music…sway." Harry accidently stepped on her foot.  
  
"Sorry." He said quickly. Cho chuckled.  
  
"It's alright." From across the room Harry saw Malfoy and Sabrina slow dancing. Their bodies were much closer to one another and Malfoy had his hands on her butt. Harry felt overcome with rage and suddenly clutched Cho closer to him. "Harry," she laughed, "what's come over you?"  
  
"Nothing. I just want to be close to you." He said half-heartedly. She looked up at him.  
  
"Aw, that's so cute." She kissed him tenderly. "Is that close enough?" Asked Cho with a smile. Harry nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I'd say that's about right." Harry looked over at Sabrina and Malfoy. He was whispering something in her ear that made her smile. She picked her head up from his shoulder and kissed him lightly on the lips. The song stopped and Cho picked her head off Harry's shoulder and looked at him.  
  
"Hey do you mind if I go over and talk to my friends for a minute?" Questioned Cho moving a hair out of her face.  
  
"No, not at all." He replied. She kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks. I'll see you later." She said walking over the room. Hermione came over with Ron looking worried.  
  
"Harry, you're not going to believe what Sabrina told me!" Hermione said frantically.  
  
"What did she say?" Harry asked without emotion. He didn't care…or at least, he tried not to care.  
  
"Okay you know how I was talking to her before? Well we started talking about Ron and me then her and Malfoy and she started telling me some stuff he's been saying to her."  
  
"What kind of stuff?" Harry said cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"What kind of stuff did you tell Sabrina about me and you?" Ron asked taking her arm and turning her to him.  
  
"We can talk about that later Ron." She said taking her arm back and starting to get pissed off. "Harry, he wants to bring her up to his dormitory after the dance."  
  
"So, they'll just look at some of his stuff and show her the common room. So what?" Harry asked thinking of what Hermione could possibly be trying to tell him. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"He's going to sleep with her!"  
  
"WHAT!" Harry shouted.  
  
"Malfoy's going to take Sabrina up to his room tonight and- -" Hermione started. Ron put his hand over her mouth.  
  
"Hermione, do you think Harry really wants to hear what Malfoy's going to do with her up in his dormitory." Ron asked. Hermione removed his hand from her mouth and shot him a look.  
  
"God, why is she doing this?" Harry asked rubbing his temples. "Is that what he's been whispering in her ear?" Hermione nodded her head reluctantly. "We've got to stop her."  
  
"I already tried to talk her out of it! She wouldn't listen. I kept giving her worst case scenarios and she just kept saying that I was acting like a virgin."  
  
"Which you are, right? Or did you and Viktor Krum do something all of those times in the library?" Ron asked. The corners of Hermione's mouth started to turn into a smile.  
  
"Of course I am now Ron, go away." She said quickly trying not to smile. Ron walked away and joined Seamus at the punch bowl.  
  
"I'm going to go talk to her." Harry said starting to walk off in Sabrina's direction. Hermione pulled him back.  
  
"Don't do anything stupid. And remember show her you kind of like her because you're pretty much going out with Cho." She said acting very much like Ron's mom.  
  
"Fine. Now go off and join you're future husband." He said jokingly. Hermione slapped him hard on the arm and walked away. Harry rubbed his arm and continued on to Sabrina where she was still dancing with Malfoy now to a more upbeat song. Malfoy noticed him first and stopped dancing. Sabrina soon followed.  
  
"Well, well, isn't it scar-head himself? Come to save someone's life?" Malfoy sneered. Sabrina jabbed him with her elbow.  
  
"Shut up Draco, he's my friend." She said sternly and sounding a bit annoyed. She turned back to Harry. "What's up?"  
  
"Can we talk?" Asked Harry. Sabrina looked at him funny and turned back to Malfoy.  
  
"Draco, I'm gonna go talk with Harry. I'll be back in a minute. I'll miss you." She said before giving him a quick kiss.  
  
"I'll miss you too." Said Malfoy. Harry felt sick to his stomach. Sabrina and him walked over to an empty corner of the Great Hall.  
  
"So what did you want to talk to me about?" She asked happily.  
  
"Hermione told me that you and Malfoy- -"  
  
"Draco." She corrected him.  
  
"- -You and Draco were going to, er, well you know, sleep together tonight." He said rather uncomfortably. Sabrina rolled her eyes.  
  
"I knew Hermione was going to tell someone. She's so worried about me."  
  
"Well so am I! You've only known him for two weeks and you're about to have sex with him!" Harry said in a whisper so other people wouldn't overhear.  
  
"Harry, I'm not a virgin. I've had sex before. It's no big deal!" She said growing with annoyance. But when she said she wasn't a virgin, Harry sensed fear in her voice.  
  
"Well to everyone else it is a big deal? And what about the guys you've slept with? Don't you think it matters to them?" He asked trying to persuade her.  
  
"First of all I've only had sex once with one guy so don't make me sound like a slut. I'm really not. And second of all, I know it matters to them and that's what got me in trouble in the first place. Him."  
  
"Trouble? What trouble?" Harry asked quizzically.  
  
"Never mind that. And besides I said that I might sleep with him." Sabrina said looking down.  
  
"So you may not…you know?"  
  
"Well I don't know. I know that he wants to, but I don't know I've kind of had second thoughts." She said running her hand through her hair. "The last time I slept with someone he…he…"  
  
"He what?"  
  
"He…died." There was a long awkward silence. Harry cleared his throat.  
  
"He died? Like while you two were- -" Questioned Harry.  
  
"No! Two days later."  
  
"But that doesn't mean anything, you know? It wasn't because you had sex with him." Harry said trying to cheer her up. But it wasn't working. Sabrina started to cry.  
  
"Yes it was." She said through her tears. "You don't understand." She said running away. Harry sighed in frustration and ran his hand through his hair. He watched Sabrina run over to Malfoy. He held her awkwardly in his arms as she cried into his chest. Harry walked over to where Ron and Hermione were sitting and sat down next them.  
  
"So how'd it go?" Hermione asked. Harry sighed with frustration.  
  
"How do you think?" He said shooting her a look.  
  
"Where is she?" Ron asked.  
  
"She ran back to Malfoy crying?"  
  
"Great, how did you make her cry?" Hermione asked. "All I asked you to do was convince her not to sleep with him and you send her off crying into his arms!"  
  
"Listen, she's hiding something from us and I don't think she's going to tell us." Harry started. "She mentioned something about how the first guy she slept with died two days after they first did it and she's worried something might happen if she did it again."  
  
"So what she's not a virgin?" Ron questioned.  
  
"Apparently. She's definitely not telling us something."  
  
"And why would she?" Hermione asked. "She's only known us for two weeks. No respectable person spills any personal information to a bunch of strangers she's known for two weeks."  
  
"But she's acting like she wants to tell us, Hermione. She seems afraid." Harry said remembering the conversation they had the second day of school in the common room and their most recent one.  
  
"Well let's just hope that Malfoy doesn't take advantage of her while she's like this. Where are they? Weren't they just over there?" Hermione asked. Ron pointed to the doors of the Great Halls to show Malfoy and Sabrina leaving the room with his arm around her. "Oh no."  
  
"What are we going to do now?" Ron asked.  
  
"What can we do?" Pointed out Harry. All of a sudden Harry felt a warm hand on his shoulder and turned around. Cho was standing behind him looking slightly annoyed.  
  
"Harry, where were you?" She asked crossing her arms. Harry shrugged.  
  
"I had to talk to Sabrina for Hermione." He said knowing how easily jealous she got.  
  
"Oh." Cho said simply. She looked at Hermione and smiled wearily. "Harry, come with me. It's the last dance." Harry got up and walked back to the dance floor with Cho. She put her head on his shoulder and Harry put his hands on her waist. "Harry, I had a great time with you tonight."  
  
"Yeah, me too." He replied trying to stop thinking about Sabrina and enjoy the moment. She looked up at him and started kissing him passionately. Harry started kissing back. They could've continued like that for much longer until somebody accidentally knocked him in the back. Cho smiled looking slightly embarrassed. Harry half expected her to start kissing him again when she started talking.  
  
"Harry, where are we going?" She asked. Harry eyed her suspiciously.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well I like you and you obviously like me. And we've been dating for a while now and I just need to know if we're serious or is this just a fling." She said seriously. Harry started feeling nervous.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I want to know what where doing because this is my last year of Hogwarts you know. I don't want to waist anytime with someone if he's not wanting a relationship." She said sounding a little nervous. Cho cleared her throat.  
  
"I want a relationship." Harry said quickly. Cho grinned and hugged him.  
  
"Thank god because I really, really like you Harry. I'm so happy we're exclusive now." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek. Harry smiled.  
  
"So what do we do now that we're exclusive?" Harry asked feeling extremely stupid and expecting her to burst out laughing.  
  
"Well the same thing we've been doing all week and we don't go on dates with anyone else." She said decidedly.  
  
"Okay, I can do that."  
  
"Speaking of exclusive, what's going on with Ron and Hermione?"  
  
"I don't know." Harry said honestly. He was wondering himself but still hadn't got the chance to ask either one of them.  
  
"I don't know what Ron sees in Hermione. She really gets on my nerves for some reason."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know. There's just something about her I don't like."  
  
"Hermione's a great person. She's smart, clever, helpful." Harry said trying to control his temper.  
  
"Well she is smart, I'll give you that." Said Cho. "But she seems stuck up."  
  
"Why are you so jealous of her?" Harry blurted out. He didn't mean to say it but he's wanted to ask her since February. Cho looked at him as if he just insulted her.  
  
"What?" She said through her teeth. "I am not jealous of her!"  
  
"Then why did you run out on my on Valentine's day? You thought I was going to see her too!"  
  
"You were going to see her!"  
  
"Because she was getting Rita Skeeter to do that interview for the Quibbler!" Harry yelled. Cho looked down and Harry tried to come down.  
  
"Oh." She said simply. "I didn't know. I guess it was wrong of me to freak out on you. I'm sorry."  
  
"Yeah, well…" Harry started but never got to finish his thought. He looked at Cho who looked like she was about to cry. What's with me and making women cry? Do I just give off some signal all of the time that makes them bawl? He put his arm around her and they started walking out of the Great Hall with the rest of the school. When they reached the entrance hall they stopped and Harry looked at her.  
  
"Sorry I yelled." He said earnestly.  
  
"It's okay." Cho lied. Harry leaned down and hugged her to try and make her feel better. He seemed to think that it worked because she wouldn't let go and had stopped crying. When she finally did let go she let out a small laugh. "At least we got our first fight out of the way."  
  
"Yeah." Said Harry accompanied by a small chuckle. "So I'll see you tomorrow?" He didn't know if she was really okay or not but she nodded anyway, gave him a quick kiss, then walked away down one of the corridors. Harry saw Ron and Hermione come out of the Great Hall and joined them. Ron saw that he wasn't in the best of moods.  
  
"Had a good night?" Questioned Ron.  
  
"Horrible, although I am officially going out with Cho." Said Harry.  
  
"Oh well that's nice," Hermione said trying to figure out why Harry was still glum, "isn't it?"  
  
"Yes but we also had our own official argument too about five seconds afterwards."  
  
"What about?" Ron asked.  
  
"Actually it was Hermione."  
  
"What! Me? Why? I didn't do anything." Hermione asked hysterically.  
  
"We started talking about you and Ron then just you then I asked why she's so jealous of you and she freaked out on me."  
  
"Of course you did! You said she was jealous! Nobody wants to admit that." She said acting as if every male on Earth should've known better.  
  
"Even I know that mate." Ron added. Harry shot him a look that told him to shut up and he did. They arrived in the Gryffindor Tower moments later and Hermione ran up the girls' stairs before anyone could let out a word. Ron and Harry looked at each other.  
  
"What was that about?" Ron asked.  
  
"Got me. You're the one that likes her." Stated Harry. Hermione came back down seconds later looking pale.  
  
"Sabrina's not in her bed."  
  
(@)(@)(@)(@)(@)(@)(@)(@)(@)(@)(@)(@)( A dozen roses for Bryan Andersen…Brandon, Lauren, and Mrs. Andersen: None of you deserve this. I love you all and I pretty much consider you family. All of BBP is mourning with you; you have my love. 


	8. Aftermath

"Remember that time I came to your house and your brother was there with peanut butter smeared all over his wiener? He was like 'who wants the Skippy? Who likes the Skippy peanut butter?'"-Mark  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aftermath.  
  
Harry sat in his favorite armchair by the fireplace in the common room trying to take everything in: He was officially going out with Cho Chang, Hermione and Ron haven't showed any signs of liking each other when they both secretly did, and Sabrina was with the person he hated most in his life. She's out of control. He thought. Who would ever want to be with him; Malfoy. "What are you doing up?" A familiar voice asked. Harry perked up and turned to the entrance to Gryffindor tower.  
  
"I thought you were with Malfoy?"  
  
"I was." Sabrina said briskly.  
  
"Oh so you two did it already?" He interrogated. She walked over to him and collapsed in the armchair adjacent to him.  
  
"No, we didn't do anything at all. We walked around the school a little bit and I was thinking about what you said. You're right I've only known him for two weeks. That's just pathetic of me to even contemplate having sex with him. When we were done walking, he asked me if I wanted to go to his dormitory, I told him I wasn't ready. I kinda lied to him and told him I was a virgin." She said playing with her fingers. "Which reminds me, you're the only person in this school who knows about my sexual status. Please, don't tell anyone."  
  
"I won't. Does Hermione and Ron count?" He said. She let out a small laugh.  
  
"You told them already didn't you?" She said raising her eyebrows with annoyance.  
  
"Yeah." He replied. He wasn't going to lie. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"You never answered me, what are you doing up this late in the common room? Usually there's no one in here at this hour."  
  
"Just thinking about.things."  
  
"Things? What type of things?"  
  
"Just you know, normal stuff." Sabrina was extremely easy to talk to, Harry thought. "Cho and I are going steady now."  
  
"Yay! That's what you wanted right?" Questioned Sabrina sweetly.  
  
"I don't know. I mean two seconds after we said we were steady, we got into a fight."  
  
"That's not a good sign. But still, every couple has their arguments." She stated trying to make him feel better.  
  
"I guess. She kinda joked around afterwards saying how we got our first fight out of the way." Harry said. Sabrina laughed.  
  
"See? There you go! Always look at the positive side of things or else you'll wind up a sad mother fucker like Snape." She said firmly upholding her bluntness and witty personality. Harry smiled. She yawned.  
  
"Ugh, I'm bushed. See you tomorrow Harry."  
  
"'Night!" Shouted Harry as she headed up to her dormitory where Hermione was waiting to interrogate her. Harry stood up and walked upstairs to his dormitory. He changed in silence as his roommates were all asleep and slipped into bed unnoticed. He fell asleep quickly. No sooner did he close his eyes that a dream came to him. It was more of a memory. He saw again what he saw in Snape's pensieve last school year. He witnessed Snape being tortured by his father. He watched as his mother Lily told James off for doing so and to let him down.  
  
"Only if you'll go out with me." His father said. Harry was always shocked at the rest. Everyone that had known his parents always said great things about them and with those thoughts in his mind, he watched as his future parents quarreled and argued. It seemed almost unreal. How could two people wind up together if they're acting like this? Then his dream changed suddenly. He was with Sabrina, Ron, and Hermione on the day Sabrina had showed them her tarot cards.  
  
"My best friend back in New York was wiccan and practiced all of this stuff. She taught be everything she knew.Her family was a big believer in stuff like tarot cards and séances." She said.  
  
Harry woke up that morning and completely discarded the dream. The weekend flew by as Harry and his three friends spent all of their time in the library catching up on homework. Needless to say, on Sunday night they all were extremely exhausted. Harry didn't even get a chance to talk with Cho only some small talk on the way to the bathroom Saturday evening. Monday came with the usual routine of getting up and going to class. Nothing spectacular was happening at Hogwarts for the first time in Harry's six years there. A week passed, then another. Before anyone knew it, it was October and the crisp fall air was upon them once again. The trees in the Forbidden Forest started loosing their leaves as the weather became cooler and cooler. Harry talked to Cho about trivial things when they were together, which wasn't very often. Cho was in her last year at Hogwarts, her N.E.W.T.s year, which meant plenty of homework and very little lesure time.  
  
Draco and Sabrina on the other hand were spending just as much time together as they did before the dance if not more. Harry, Hermione, and Ron took notice at her usual absence at the Gryffindor table during meal times. The only couple that was at a complete stop was Ron and Hermione. The two of them often argued when they were in the same room together without Harry to mediate. One day in mid October, Harry confronted Ron in the common room when Hermione was in the library doing homework.  
  
"Hi Ron." Said Harry casually.  
  
"Hi Harry." Said Ron. Harry didn't know how to bring the subject up so he just went for it.  
  
"What's happening with you and Hermione?" Ron looked at Harry. Harry gulped loudly. Ron looked furious, embarrassed, and confused at the same time.  
  
"Nothing." Said Ron trying to act as casual as Harry had did. Harry looked at him.  
  
"Nothing?" He asked. "Nothing at all?"  
  
"Nothing at all." Ron repeated. Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"What happened at the dance? I thought things between you two were going great?" Harry asked. Ron shook his head.  
  
"I thought so too. While we were dancing I leaned over to try to kiss her and she stopped me."  
  
"She stopped you?" Ron nodded.  
  
"And that's not the worst part. She said she just wanted us to be friends." Said Ron disappointed.  
  
"You're kidding me!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Nope. I still don't understand what happened. I thought you said she liked me."  
  
"That's what she told me. I'm gonna go ask her what's going on."  
  
"Shouldn't you be dealing with your girlfriend at the moment?" Ron asked with a smirk. Harry shrugged.  
  
"No. She doesn't have anytime for me." Harry said showing his disappointment.  
  
"That's a shame. Too bad you and Sabrina aren't going out. She's always off somewhere with Malfoy." Ron stated. Harry glared at him.  
  
"Please don't mention her in front of me." Harry said furiously. Ron cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh, jealousy am I sensing? Not the famous Harry Potter!"  
  
"Shut up! I am jealous at the fact that Malfoy gets to spend time with his girlfriend but I'm not jealous that he's going out with her. Anyway Sabrina tells me that its just a fling."  
  
"Sabrina said that?"  
  
"Well, no, but I can sense it. I have a six sense for these type of things." Harry reassured himself. Ron grinned.  
  
"Sure you do mate. Now can you please go and talk to Hermione for me?" Harry nodded and walked out of the common room. He started heading down to the library where he knew Hermione probably was. As he was walking down the corridor, he heard two familiar voices.  
  
"Why do you hang out with Potter?" Asked a cold, drawling voice.  
  
"What do you mean why do I hang out with him? He's nice." Said a female voice sounding annoyed. Harry knew who the couple was.  
  
"He's an idiot." Malfoy said.  
  
"I don't see what you have against him! Harry's a great guy! Everyone thinks so." Harry smiled to himself. She thinks I'm great--WAIT, you have a girlfriend. Remember that Harry! He reminded himself.  
  
"Some girlfriend you are Sabrina. Siding with the enemy." Said Malfoy briskly. Harry knew that Sabrina wasn't going to take easy to this.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? You know as well as I do that I'm a great girlfriend. I sit with you in all of the classes we have together, I'm with you during meal times. God I even ditch my friends to be with you! How can you insult me like that?" She exclaimed. Malfoy put his arms around her and held her tight. She turned her head into Malfoy's robes and wept silently. Was Malfoy showing compassion? It seemed that way. Sabrina was very emotional. Harry had a feeling she wasn't crying about what Malfoy had said but something else that she wasn't telling him or anyone else for that matter.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said sincerely. "I didn't want you to cry."  
  
"Yeah, well you should of thought about that before you opened your mouth." Said Sabrina.  
  
"Come on, we'll go outside by the lake. I know you like it there." He said trying to cheer her up. She nodded and they began walking in the opposite direction of Harry. Harry shrugged to himself and continued to the library. Sure enough, Hermione was there scribbling something from a book on to her parchment. Harry sat in the seat across from her and she didn't notice him doing so. Harry coughed and Hermione looked up.  
  
"Oh hey Harry. What's up?" Harry didn't answer. He was still thinking about what he witnessed between Sabrina and Malfoy. "Harry?"  
  
"Do you think Malfoy loves her?" Hermione cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Sabrina. I saw them in the corridor and he said something that upset her and he made her cry. I saw the look on his face and he looked like he felt bad and he put his arm around her then offered to do something nice to her." Harry said rather quickly. Hermione looked at him and shrugged.  
  
"I think he might. I know Sabrina talks about him all the time and from what she tells me and what you just saw he just might." Hermione said honestly. Harry sighed.  
  
"Do you think she loves him?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm not too sure about her." Harry's spirits lifted a little bit. He then suddenly remembered why he had come down to see her in the first place.  
  
"Why did stop Ron from kissing you at the dance?" Hermione dropped her quill and stared at him.  
  
"He told you about that!"  
  
"Of course he did! I'm his best friend!"  
  
"Ugh, I could kill the little bugger!"  
  
"But why didn't you want to him to kiss you? I thought you liked him! And how come you gave him the whole 'I just want to be friends' thing?" Harry shouted. A few people surrounding them hushed him. Hermione looked annoyed.  
  
"Because he's my best friend next to you and Sabrina! It'd just be weird if I kissed him. Besides, what if we did start dating and broke up? Then our years of friendship would be down the drain forever! I can't risk that." She said looking directly at Harry.  
  
"He really likes you Hermione. Why don't you just give it a chance?" Asked Harry. Hermione looked down at her feet for a moment then looked back at Harry.  
  
"I can't. Viktor's coming to visit me the day before Halloween in Hogsmade and--"  
  
"Wait a minute, so Ron was right all that time? You like Krum?"  
  
"Well, yeah. And I'm going to meet him at the Three Broomsticks and we're just going to talk. We're not even calling it a date."  
  
"But you want it to be a date, don't you?"  
  
"Harry, do you have to talk about this? Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend?"  
  
"Why does everyone bring that up? Cho's busy studying!"  
  
"Harry?" Questioned a light voice from Harry's back. Harry turned around abruptly.  
  
"Cho! What are you doing here?" He asked slightly nervous.  
  
"Studying. I was about to ask you the same." Harry looked at Cho and back at Hermione for a minute. He knew Cho would hate him if he hadn't come down to see her.  
  
"He was asking me if I knew where you were in the library." Hermione interjected. Cho looked at Hermione then at Harry.  
  
"Really? Harry that's so sweet!" She hugged him tightly then kissed him tenderly. Madam Pince walked over to the couple and shooed them out of the library. Harry looked back at Hermione just as he was walking out of the library and mouthed "thank you!" She replied "Don't worry about it!" Cho grabbed his hand and smiled.  
  
"So, what have you been up to?" She questioned.  
  
"Nothing really, just--"  
  
"Do you want to go somewhere that we can be alone?" Asked Cho eagerly quickly scanning the hallway to make sure no one was coming.  
  
"But we are alone." Harry said. Cho looked at him.  
  
"No, I mean be alone." She said seriously. It took Harry about a half a minute to figure out what she was talking about.  
  
"Oh!" He exclaimed. "That! Well, I, er, what I mean to say is that I, er, have never."  
  
"Don't worry Harry, we're not going to anything like that, not today anyway. How about the Room of Requirement? No one should be in there this time of the day." Harry blinked. He could not believe her forwardness.  
  
"Yeah, okay." He said wearily. Cho smiled.  
  
"Great." She grabbed his hand and dragged him in the direction of the Room of Requirement. He shook his head in disbelief. No, this cannot be happening. Said a little voice in his head. Then another voice appeared. This one was excited and happy as apposed to the nervous more timid voice that usually occupied his mind.  
  
About an hour later, Harry was heading back to the Gryffindor Common Room hand in hand with Cho. They were both beaming at each other. "That was good." Cho said. "Real good. A lot better than last time."  
  
"Well what did you expect last time? You were crying and it was my first kiss!" Harry exclaimed. He couldn't help smiling. Their snog session lasted long and was a lot more passionate than last December. Cho smiled.  
  
"I guess you're right." She said and giving Harry's hand a squeeze. They stopped walking for a moment. "I'm going this way." She said pointing in the direction Harry assumed where the Ravenclaw common room was located. Harry sighed.  
  
"When am I going to see you again?" He asked. He knew she was just making up for lost time this evening.  
  
"Soon, I promise." She leaned in towards Harry and pressed her lips against his. He put his hands around her waist and Cho gripped his forearm for support. She broke away first. He smiled and hugged her. Cho walked away and kept looking back at Harry trying to get a glimpse of him as he headed to Gryffindor Tower. He uttered the password and entered the common room looking at a very angry Ron. He was steaming.  
  
"What the hell happened? I doubt it took two hours for you to ask Hermione a couple of questions for me!" Snapped Ron.  
  
"Sorry, I got side tracked." Ron looked at Harry. "I saw Sabrina. She was talking to Malfoy in the hallway."  
  
"Oh." Said Ron looking at the floor. "What were they talking about?"  
  
"Me."  
  
"You?"  
  
"Yeah, he asked her why she hung out with me and he said she was siding with the enemy." Said Harry sitting down in a squishy armchair near the roaring fire. Ron sat across from him.  
  
"You? The enemy? He's the one who's father is a Death Eater!" Shouted Ron. "What did Sabrina say? Knowing her she wouldn't take to the easy."  
  
"She didn't. She yelled at him in the middle of the hallway then started to cry."  
  
"She cried?"  
  
"Yeah, but that's not the weird part. Malfoy looked like he actually cared about her. Hermione reckons he might be in love with her." Stated Harry. The thought sent shivers through his body. Ron stared at him.  
  
"You're kidding me! Malfoy in love? Ha! I'd love to see the day. Then maybe Mum and Dad would become millionaires." Laughed Ron.  
  
"No I'm serious. I saw him, I never thought I'd see him like that." Harry said.  
  
"Well now we know his weakness. If he ever crosses the line with us we can use her against him." Ron grinned. Harry had to too. "So did you ever talk to Hermione?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So what did she say?" Ron was on the edge of his seat.  
  
"She said she didn't want anything to happen between you and her because she if something happened between you two and you guys broke up she didn't want to ruin the friendship." Ron looked disappointed and furious.  
  
"That's crap!" He shouted. Harry laughed.  
  
"I know. That's what I thought." Ron hung his head low. "I'll tell you something else that might cheer you up though." Harry said thinking of Cho. Ron looked up.  
  
"Really what?" Asked Ron inquisitively.  
  
"Well, it might not cheer you up exactly but you'll laugh. Cho and I snogged for an hour in the Room of Requirement." Said Harry beaming. Ron blinked.  
  
"I don't understand you two! You barely talk to each other then all of a sudden you're in a room all alone together snogging.Lucky bugger." Said Ron. Suddenly, somebody entered the portrait.  
  
"Hey guys." Said Sabrina causally. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing. How was your day?" Harry asked. Ron looked at him and gave him a what-are-you-doing sort of look. Sabrina shifted her weight from one leg to another then concentrated on her shoes.  
  
"Oh it was, okay. Spent the day with Draco." She said with a gulp.  
  
"Did you two have fuuuuun?" Harry asked sounding like a two year old. She walked over to Harry's armchair.  
  
"We kept our cloths on if that's what you mean." She stated sweetly putting her hands on Harry's shoulders.  
  
"That's exactly what I meant. You are free to go." Harry smirked. Sabrina laughed.  
  
"Oh well now that I have your permission." Sabrina hit Harry playfully on the head and walked up the stone steps to the girl's dormitory. Harry smiled.  
  
"What the hell was that?" He asked.  
  
"What?" Harry replied knowing exactly what he was talking about.  
  
"Oh come on, you were so flirting with her! And after just snogging your girlfriend, Harry I must say that I am disappointed in you." He said sarcastically. Harry laughed.  
  
"I wasn't flirting with her. I was just fooling around. Is it bad that I don't want to be the famous, timid Harry Potter that you all know and love?"  
  
"Hey don't talk to me about loving you. That's what Cho's for." Said Ron with a wink. Harry yawned.  
  
"I'm tired. I'm going to bed. 'Night!" Harry called out to his best friend as he decended up the stairs to his dormitory.  
  
"I'll be up later. I want to wait for Hermione and see if she'll talk to me." Shouted Ron. Harry shook his head.  
  
He dressed quickly into his pajamas and laid in bed. He closed his eyes and feel into a peaceful sleep. He started dreaming. He had the same dream he had the night of the dance when he and Cho got back together. Everything was the same as the last dream. He saw his parents again, and even the part about with Sabrina. He still couldn't understand it. He woke up the next morning trying to put two and two together. Then suddenly, it clicked. It all made sense. Harry realized that he was the only one left in the dormitory and dressed quickly and ran down the stairs to the common room. There, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Sabrina were all sitting in the big squishy armchairs. They all looked up at his presence.  
  
"Hey Harry. We've been waiting for you. What took you so long?" Asked Ginny moving a stray hair from her ponytail from her face.  
  
"Nothing." Harry turned to Sabrina. "Sabrina, I need you to help me talk to my parents." Harry said suddenly. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny turned to Sabrina who was ghostly pale.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Sry it took me so long to update. I've been doing so much shit and have been on vacation and I did have a bit of writer's block but I've got so many ideas for this fan fict right now. By the way there will most likely be a sequel to this fanfict even though I'm not even close to being done with this. I might post it before I end this one kinda like how Angelxd14 is doing hers. (Check her's out! They're the shiznit. I normally never use that word but that's the only word I can think of to describe Forgotten Dreams and The Things We'll Never Say.)  
  
Go Starr for being the first to figure out where my opening quotes are from! I love that CD and it's the funniest shit in the world! Keep updating! It's such boost! 


	9. Setting it Up

"I'm starting to get sweaty. And contrary to what most people think I think I look better wet; I've been campaigning this for two years now. So throughout the show you'll be seeing me get sexier and sexier as it gets hotter and hotter."-Tom  
  
"And."-Mark  
  
"And what?"-Tom  
  
"And you might be seeing Tom get fatter and fatter as the show goes on too."-Mark  
  
"Why would I be getting FATTER?"-Tom  
  
"Because-BOOBIES!"-Mark  
  
(To the girl) "Man, you are too young."-Tom  
  
"Way too young. Gosh. Let me tell you why you'll be getting fatter: Because dog seamen is full of calories."-Mark  
  
"Yeah don't eat dog seamen. We hear it's the number one cause of bad breath"-Tom  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Setting it Up  
  
"Sabrina?" Asked Harry. Hermione looked at Harry.  
  
"Harry, how is Sabrina going to help you talk to your parents? They're.dead." Said Hermione reluctantly.  
  
"I know they're dead but Sabrina is the only person I know that can communicate with them." Said Harry sternly. All eyes were once again on Sabrina.  
  
"Is this true?" Ginny asked. Sabrina nodded.  
  
"Sort of. I've only did it once." She stated with a gulp.  
  
"Did what? What am I missing?" Questioned Ron starting to get angry.  
  
"Remember that day when Hermione asked me to explain about the killings back in the U.S.? I mentioned that I could perform séances. I guess was the only one to pick it up." She said.  
  
"Can you really do them?" Hermione asked. "I mean, I know muggles try to do them at slumber parties but I never thought that they were real."  
  
"They are real, but only if you know how to do it. The wiccans perfected it but few know it today. My friend, Sarah who's family is an old wiccan family, was the one who taught me. We contacted her dead uncle once for five minutes but then lost him."  
  
"Do you think you can contact my parents?" Asked Harry. If she could, then Harry could have what he's always been longing for: a real conversation with his mum and dad. Sabrina nodded.  
  
"Most likely if we do it in the right conditions. Thunderstorms are always good for a stroke of good luck, better yet on Halloween if we can get lucky. Oh yes, Halloween would be ideal."  
  
"Halloween it is then." Said Ron. He looked over at Harry who was staring at the ground. "Harry, what's wrong?"  
  
"I just realized that my parents died 15 years ago Halloween night." Said Harry in a cold, somewhat eerie voice. It sent shivers up everyone's spines. Sabrina grinned.  
  
"Perfect. Now all I need is Ron's help." She said turning to Ron.  
  
"Me? What do you need me for?" Ron was growing delirious. He shivered at the thought of a séance.  
  
"I need someone to help me that's male and won't be communicating with the spirits. Unless you guys want me to ask Draco."  
  
"No! Ron will do it!" Interrupted Harry. Sabrina smiled.  
  
"Yay!" She said softly. She snickered. "I knew that would work. So Ron, every night from now until Halloween, you and me here in the common room after dinner and homework, got it?"  
  
"Yes MUM!"  
  
"Good, now wash your mouth out because I heard you talking about Snape and called him a bastard." Sabrina teased sticking her tongue out.  
  
"That was you." Said Ron. Sabrina smiled to herself looking very pleased.  
  
"Oh yeah!"  
  
After a few minutes the five of them were walking to breakfast. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were talking rapidly about Quidditch trying to persuade Hermione that it wasn't a waste of time. Harry watched them and laughed. He noticed Sabrina was trailing behind and waited for her to catch up with him. "Hey, thanks for this whole thing." He said with his hand in his hair.  
  
"No problem." She said moving her dark hair behind her ears. Harry felt like he was supposed to be nervous around her. He was around every other woman in the universe besides Hermione, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley. That's pretty sad, he thought. Sabrina was a very intimidating person. On her first few days alone she's gotten into arguments with teachers, students, and even snogged Harry. Harry realized he was supposed to say something back to her.  
  
"I never thought I'd ever be able to communicate with them unless I died or something." Said Harry. Sabrina looked at him.  
  
"Don't say that." She said sweetly. "I don't know what I'd do if you died."  
  
"Really?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah, you're a great guy and an awesome friend. I can't imagine Hogwarts without it's big protector around." She said playfully. Or was she serious? Harry didn't know. But right then and there, he wanted to confess everything to her. He wanted to tell her that he has a 50/50 chance of dying at any moment. He had to hold himself back from not telling her about the prophecy. After all, what kind of friend would he be if he told Sabrina about it before he told Ron or Hermione about it? Harry blushed taking in what Sabrina just said.  
  
"Nah." Was all he could say. She looked at him and shook her head smiling. The five of them reached the Great Hall and Harry saw Malfoy glaring at him and Sabrina. Malfoy's lip curled.  
  
"Hey, can I ask you something?" Questioned Harry.  
  
"Sure." She said.  
  
"What do you see in Malfoy? I mean, I know you like him and everything but honestly. I'm just curious." He said knowing very well that Sabrina would snap at him for being rude and intrusive.  
  
"Curiosity killed the cat." Said the American briskly.  
  
"Yes, but the cat most likely found out what had killed it so tell me." Retorted Harry. She laughed.  
  
"You really want to know, huh?" Harry nodded. "Alright. I really don't know. He's.deep. He has this whole dark, bad-boy, mysterious thing going for him. Plus, blondes with great hair are dead sexy." Harry quickly tried to pat down his hair. There was no success, as usual.  
  
"So you like dark, mysterious guys?" He asked.  
  
"Hell yes."  
  
"Snape is dark and somewhat mysterious. Do you think he's sexy?" Harry interrogated trying to trap Sabrina. An odd smile swept across her face.  
  
"A little." She admitted. Harry was stunned. He looked at her with his jaw on the ground. "Jesus Harry it's not like I'm going to jump into bed with the guy! I'm just saying that there's just something that's kinda- -"  
  
"Alright, stop there. This conversation has officially ended. I don't need to picture you and Snape in bed together.EW!" Sabrina laughed.  
  
"Harry, you act like such a gentleman but I know better. I know underneath those glasses and messy hair is a little pervert like myself. Don't you worry." She said with a wink before joining Malfoy at the Slytherin table. Harry shook his head and sat at the Gryffindor table with his friends. They stopped talking immediately and looked at him.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"What the fuck is it with her?" Responded Harry. Hermione rolled her eyes and Ron laughed.  
  
"Isn't it obvious mate?" Asked Ron.  
  
"Isn't what obvious?" He retorted. Hermione put her hand on Ron's forearm.  
  
"Don't tell him. Let him figure it out for himself." Said Hermione with a smirk.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ I know this chapter is short but I want to get the juicer stuff in the story. I've already written the next chapter free hand in one of my many notebooks so as soon as I find it I'll type it up and post it. Also I've written two up and coming chapters for this story because I've been anxious to write it. School starts for me in six days!!!!! AH! I don't want the summer to end! With school in mind, chapters may be delayed but I know exactly where this story is going. I have the end of sixth year down, the sequel pretty much down in my head. The only trouble I have is doing the middle. . Oh and one of my best friends is being a bitch to me (he's a guy) and I'm so fucking pissed at him so if my chapters get angst-y, I'm just expressing my feelings. lol I know it sounds gay, but what the hell? 


	10. Author's Notice!

I AM SO SRY IT IS TAKING ME SO LONG TO UPDATE! I just started school and I'm not having the easiest time in the world plus my social life is starting to pick up again. Unfortunetly that leaves less time for fanficts. Want to see what the past week was like for me go to my xanga page and read the last few updates.  
  
I know Author's Notes suck, but this is just temporary, it will most likely be removed as soon as I update.  
  
.Simple Plan is awesome for one of those days that you just need a simple song to get you through your homework.  
  
.The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers on DVD is awesome.  
  
Here are some random quotes to keep you occupied:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"STUPID FAT HOBBIT!"-Gollum  
  
"What we need is some nice taters."-Samwise Gamgee  
  
"What's taters precious?"-Gollum  
  
"PO-TA-TOES! You can boil 'em, mash 'em, stick 'em in a stew! "-Samwise Gamgee  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few weeks after LOTR: TTT came out in theaters @ my friend Hobbit's house:  
  
"Hey mom can we have taters for dinner?"-Hobbit  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You're so Irish you came over with the potatoes!"-Me  
  
"Damn right! I got potatoes in my pocket! I'm special!"-Sarah  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Nik are you doing your work?"-Mr. Taylor  
  
"Fo' shizzle Mr. Tizzle!"-Nik (He's Bulgarian, not black. He's actually quite pale)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me and Sarah watching LOTR: TTT for the first time when Arwen is with Aragorn in his weird hallucination.  
  
"EW! Total close up of Liv Tyler's boob!"-Sarah  
  
"Well they had to put in there so horny nerds could come see the movie and jack off when they get home."-Me  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"If some girl ever spit on my chest while she was giving me a blow job I would push her off me and tell her to get the fuck away."-JM  
  
"Would you really?"-Me  
  
"No. Probably not."-JM  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
JM on the phone with Sarah for the first time ever.  
  
"Hey Sarah! This is JM! I'm gonna rape you when you visit Melissa!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My step dad meeting JM & Nik for the first time.  
  
"So which one are you?"-My step dad  
  
"I'm the only American that your step daughter is friends with."-JM  
  
Haha, its true. All of my best friends are immigrants from Bulgaria (Nik) and Nigeria (Taiwo) except for JM. Hehehe, my mafia fuck buddy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Man if I die tomorrow or something I'm gonna hang out in your vagina and scare away every guy that tries to fuck you."-JM  
  
My friends are VERY protective of me.obviously.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I am the master! I am the Pokemon master!"-Me doing something better than someone else.  
  
*Sarah starts singing the Pokemon song*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, what's in your bag?"-Some duschbag (sp?) named Mike in my English class  
  
"Do you *really* want to know what's in my bag? 'Cause I'll show you what's in my bag! What the fuck do I care that you're gonna see my pads and underware!"-Sarah  
  
"DON'T GO INTO HER BAG!"-Mr. C  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Did you watch I Love the 70s?"-Sarah  
  
"YES! Its no where near as good as I Love the 80s! I mean the 70s where cool and everything, but the 80s just kicked way more ass!"-Me  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me after spotting this white guy standing in the lunch room wearing a neon yellow du-rag and a neon yellow shirt.  
  
"OMG, IT'S A HIGHLIGHTER BOY! The highlighter lives once more!" 


End file.
